Promised
by Maximillian Delirium
Summary: Through an unfortunate twist of fate and meddling goddesses, Nico di Angelo becomes soul-bonded to Connor Stoll in what he hopes is an elaborate practical joke. It turns out to be a lot more serious than that. Sequel to Guidance.
1. Prologue

Persephone hated this time of year. She was stuck on Olympus with her mother and the rest of her family. Back then, the gods thought they were doing her a favor by "rescuing" her from the Underworld. They were so shortsighted. It never occurred to them that she might be happy. All of their marriages were rocky, their lovers uncooperative, the mortals they dallied with so… mortal.

"Persephone, honey!"

Persephone put a smile on her face before she turned around. Aphrodite was approaching, arms spread wide. Her appearance flickered a few times before settling on dark hair and eyes. She always ended up looking like the person you most wanted to see.

Aphrodite swept Persephone into a hug and kissed her on both cheeks. "Planting flowers, I see. How are you?"

 _Conflicted._ As much as Persephone wanted to leave Olympus, she knew that she might start a fight with Hades. They didn't butt heads often, but ever since the existence of the di Angelos was brought to light, their relationship had taken a few hits. Persephone had suffered. She had cried for hours when the news first reached her.

And now Alecto had mentioned Nico's most recent visit with another demigod friend in tow. Persephone was angry. He was constantly reminding her of the mistake her husband had made. She wished he would stop going to the Underworld, no matter how much Hades wanted to connect with him.

"I guess I'm a little tired," Persephone lied. She waved her hand over a window box, encouraging pansies to pop out of the dirt. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that! Summer is such a romantic time." Aphrodite's eyes fluttered closed. She smiled to herself and hummed a few bars of "Summer Love." _Tell me more, tell me more._

"It's a sad time, too."

"Yes! That's what makes it so perfect! First love! Young people coming together for three months and having to drift apart. There's nothing like a camp love story."

"I think it's awful," Persephone said forcefully. She moved to the next window box. More pansies sprung up. Zeus hated pansies. She'd fill the room with them. "Why do they have to be separated? Doesn't that seem counter-intuitive to you?"

Aphrodite tilted her head. "Love is complex, Persephone. I know it's probably hard to understand, your husband being who he is."

Persephone rolled her eyes. If only Aphrodite could understand.

"I do like happy endings though. Those are the best. Fate works out in the end and the lovers reunite." Aphrodite was giving her the sparkly eyed look. "Of course there has to be some grand sacrifice or gesture. Oh! A flash mob, maybe. Or a serenade!"

"Or," Persephone said without pausing to think, "saving someone from their rightful punishment, like my stepson did." Her tongue curled on that word: _stepson._

"Your stepson? Nico di Angelo?"

"Do I have any other stepsons? Yes, Nico." Persephone studied the pansies. Despite everything, she had forgiven Hades. She loved him too much to do anything else. But she would never forgive Nico.

In the old days, Persephone was known for her curses. She wasn't just a pretty little girl picking flowers; the ancient Greeks used to fear her name. Nowadays, she didn't do much in that vein, but she could stir up trouble as well as the next Olympian. Persephone saw a golden opportunity and took it.

"Actually…" she said slowly, figuring out what she was going to say, "Nico has a complicated history with romance, which I'm sure you know."

"Yes. Poor boy. Unrequited love. That's one of the worst tortures imaginable." Aphrodite shook her head. "I don't know what he'll do. I hate to think of anyone going their whole life single. He has so much anxiety regarding his preferences. He should know that none of _us_ frown on him."

Persephone nodded. "There could be hope. He brought a boy home a few weeks ago."

Aphrodite, who had continued shaking her head at the floor, suddenly perked up. "He did? Does that mean…?"

"Of course, my husband was quick to judge and almost didn't let the poor demigod leave. Nico had to complete Orpheus's task to set him free."

"Orpheus!" Aphrodite squeaked. "He must care about this boy a lot! Did he give up on his old crush?"

"It looks like it." Persephone smiled to herself. "Unfortunately, I doubt it will go anywhere. Nico needs a little push. He's very shy. Even if he feels deeply about this new boy, he would never admit it."

Aphrodite flushed. "That's awful! That boy could be his _âme soeur_ and he'd just let him go."

"His what?"

"His soulmate! Who is it? Is it someone from the camp? Please tell me it's not one of my children. They would never."

For a moment, Persephone was offended on Nico's behalf. She wanted to know what was wrong with a child of Aphrodite getting involved with a child of Hades. _Oh, are my husband's genes tainted? Is my stepson not good enough for your kids?_ She managed to shake it, though.

"It's actually one of Hermes'."

Aphrodite gasped. She nudged Persephone with her shoulder. "Quit playing coy! Tell me, tell me." She leaned closer so that Persephone could whisper it to her. When she heard the name, her entire appearance rippled with glee.

"I never would've guessed," she said.

"Neither did I. But then again, Nico and I don't talk much. I only get the occasional updates." _And thank us that's all._

Aphrodite appeared to be thinking something over. Persephone could almost see the lightbulb going off above her head. The goddess of love never did anything that was directly suggested to her, but if you laid enough breadcrumbs along the path, she could be persuaded to take a certain direction.

"Persephone." Aphrodite grew serious. She took Persephone's hands in hers. "It's obvious you're really concerned about your stepson's happiness. Since we're close friends, I feel like I should do you a favor."

"Oh no. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. It's been a while since I directly involved myself with a mortal's love life, but I'm sure I can arrange something." She winked.

"Well…" Persephone feigned hesitation. "If you did, I'd be very grateful."

"Consider it done!" Aphrodite beamed. "I'll head down right now." She crushed Persephone in another sweet scented hug and ran off.

Persephone, alone again, returned to her flowers.


	2. Chapter 1: Chained

Nico's day was completely ruined by the sudden appearance of Aphrodite on the beach. One minute he'd been sitting by himself, stirring the sand with a stick as he looked across Long Island Sound. The next, he was surrounded by a cloud of Chanel perfume and swan feathers.

While he was coughing, Aphrodite grabbed him by the back of his jacket and hoisted him to his feet. She was wearing a pale blue sundress and a wide-brimmed straw hat. She might have passed for any other woman on vacation if her appearance wasn't constantly changing to keep up with beauty standards. Her hair transformed from long and red to short and blond.

"Did I startle you?" she asked. She whipped off her bug-eyed sunglasses. Even her eye color couldn't stay the same for more than a few seconds. The effect was dizzying.

"What's going on?" Nico wheezed. He was pretty sure he'd gotten a mouthful of sand as well.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. "I'm here to give you my congratulations. Congratulations!" She threw her arms around Nico. He nearly suffocated.

"What are you talking about? Ma'am," he added. It wasn't a good idea to get on Aphrodite's bad side.

"You know what, silly." She tapped him on the nose. Her nails were so long they nearly scratched him. "Your _boyfriend_."

Nico was struck speechless. Blood rushed to his cheeks. _This has gotta be a nightmare,_ he thought. Aphrodite would never visit him like this, not at camp, not anywhere. Therefore, this was a dream. One that he hoped to wake up from, very soon.

He found his voice again. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Don't be coy, sweetie. I know everything. And they always said that children of Hades were a hopeless case—especially you, dear, don't take it too personally—but I showed them!"

Nico didn't know what to say to that.

Aphrodite went on. Her appearance was settling. Her hair switched between brown and black. "You've had a tough life. There was never enough love in it. Poor boy, harboring your unrequited feelings for so long! You've been so brave. But I'm happy to see that there's someone who can finally fill that empty space in your heart." She jabbed him playfully in the chest.

"But I don't…" Nico began.

"Oh! There he is now!"

Nico was afraid to look around. Who would the dream show him? Percy? That thought was so mortifying he was surprised he didn't drop dead on the spot. He turned in time to see Connor Stoll jogging toward them. Even from far away, his concerned expression was clear. He seemed reluctant to get closer, but he kept coming anyway.

"There's been a mistake," Nico said in a rush.

"No use denying it, honey," Aphrodite said. "I told you, I know everything that has to do with love." She waved at Connor.

 _I want to wake up now._ Aphrodite thought Connor Stoll was his boyfriend? Impossible. Sure, he and Connor had gone on a minor quest together a few weeks back, but that didn't mean anything. Nico had hung out with him maybe once since then. His brain was playing tricks on him.

Connor was now about a yard away. He stopped short.

"Don't be shy." Aphrodite smiled knowingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's just…" Connor glanced at Nico. He looked as confused as Nico felt. "You don't usually visit camp. Everyone's wondering why you're here."

"This is a special visit." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. It was black again, and feathery. "In fact, I wouldn't have come if it hadn't been hinted to me by your stepmother, Nico di Angelo."

"My stepmother?" This nightmare had more layers than Nico expected.

"She told me about your recent trip to the Underworld. Apparently you saved this young man," she gestured to Connor, "from eternal imprisonment by completing Orpheus's task. An incredibly romantic gesture, I must say."

"Romantic?" Connor said, his lips quirking into an amused smile.

"Listen," Nico said, no longer caring about being respectful. "Connor's just a friend. I don't know what my stepmother told you, but she made a mistake. We're not… together."

Aphrodite frowned. Her eyes flickered sea green, then blue, then dark brown. "No? Nico, you should know that love is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm never wrong when it comes to emotions, so you won't get anywhere by playing dumb. Now!"

She grabbed Connor and Nico by the wrist. Nico tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong. Connor's face paled. He looked like he wanted to cry for help. There were a few campers watching from a distance, but none of them moved.

"I've decided to give you a gift," Aphrodite said. The skin around their wrists grew warmer, almost to the point of burning. "You've suffered enough. Now that you've found the one you love, I'll guarantee that you'll never lose him."

"Wait," Connor said, but she wasn't listening.

"Connor Stoll and Nico di Angelo. You are now promised to each other for all time. Your hearts are one." She beamed. Her eyes were misty. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. Ah, it feels so good to mend broken hearts."

With that, she disappeared in a shower of flower petals. The scent of French perfume lingered on the salty air. For a moment, Connor and Nico stood there, too shocked to say anything. Nico looked at his wrist. There was a shiny band around it, like a bracelet that was a part of his skin.

"What did she do?" Nico said, horrified.

"I think we're engaged. Or maybe we're already married."

"Don't make jokes like that!"

Connor held up his hands. He also had a glowing ring around his wrist. "I'm being serious. The way she was talking sounded like a wedding ceremony."

"Alright, that's it. I want to wake up." Nico rubbed at the mark. "I want to wake up. I want to wake up."

"This isn't a dream, man."

"You're right; it's a nightmare."

"I'm pretty sure we're both awake, but you can pinch me, just in case."

Nico spun around and planted his fist in Connor's stomach. The older boy doubled over with a faint "oof." He felt as solid as Aphrodite's hands had been.

"I said pinch," Connor croaked. "Not punch."

"Shut up. Oh my gods what are we going to do?" Nico grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged. This had to be a prank. The gods were messing with him, for some bizarre reason. No, one _goddess_ was messing with him.

The watching campers were starting to come down to the beach. Connor straightened up. He studied the mark for a moment, then gripped Nico's shoulder and turned him in the direction of the cabins.

"We should probably get out of here before we get interrogated," he said.

Nico agreed. If anyone saw their matching wristbands, he'd throw himself into the ocean. This had to be the most humiliating experience of his life. Why did Aphrodite feel the need to butt in? If she really knew everything like she claimed, she would have been able to tell that Persephone was lying.

"Why did you come over here?" Nico asked as they left the beach. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd stayed where you were."

"I was worried. When goddesses suddenly show up at camp, it's kind of a big deal. I wanted to make sure she wasn't about to turn you into a frog or something."

 _I'd rather be a frog than be tied forever to Connor Stoll._ Not that Connor Stoll was terrible, per se. He'd been nicer to Nico than he deserved. And they'd gone on that aforementioned ghost delivery mission. And, _yes_ , Nico had led Connor out of the Underworld, but that was one time. That didn't mean he was in love with him.

"This is because I stood on the heart rock, isn't it?" Connor said.

"It's because of Persephone. She hates me, she hates it when I visit the Underworld, so she decided to embarrass me by telling Aphrodite that we're a couple."

"I would think Aphrodite would realize the truth. Unless she knows something I don't."

"Don't flatter yourself. How do we get these things off?"

Connor shrugged. "You got me. My best guess is we ask someone from Aphrodite cabin if they can help."

Nico stopped. "No. The last thing we want to do is let any of _them_ know about this." He tugged his sleeve over his wrist. Thankfully, the mark did not glow through the fabric.

Connor tucked his hand into the pocket of his jeans. "Then we tell Chiron."

"No!" That was even worse. How was he supposed to stand in front of the old centaur and explain the situation? They'd have to tell him about how they snuck out of camp on an unapproved quest.

"Hey, hey," Connor said. "It's gonna be okay. Look, we'll swing by the Aphrodite cabin and see if David's in. I know the guy. He's discreet."

"Are you sure? If anyone finds out…"

Connor laughed. "I'm telling you, David's cool. He won't breathe a word. I swear. He might be the only person in the Aphrodite cabin we can trust."

* * *

David Park was, as a son of Aphrodite, stupidly handsome. Everyone agreed on this. It actually made it hard to talk to him. Nico had learned the hard way that when David was listening to you, it was easy to forget every word in the English language. And Italian. So he was more than a little nervous when he and Connor knocked on Aphrodite cabin's doorframe.

David was—thankfully—the only one in. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, creating a scrapbook from magazine pictures. He looked up when he heard Nico and Connor come in. Nico tried not to look directly at him.

"Hi, Con. What can I do for you today?"

Connor pulled the door closed behind him. "This is top secret. You can't breathe a word of this to anyone, capiche?"

"My lips are sealed. Cross my heart and hope to die."

They showed him the marks. David whistled.

"Tell him what happened, Nico," Connor prompted.

Nico stumbled through the story as coherently as he could manage. David listened, nodding from time to time. When Nico finished, he said, "Sounds like my mom, alright."

"So what should we do?" Connor asked. "Can you fix it?"

David frowned. "This is a bit out of my range. It's really strong magic."

"What does it even mean?" Nico said. "She just left without explaining."

"Um… it's kind of like an engagement." David took their hands and looked closer at the marks. "These are to show that you're off-limits to anyone else. Same as a ring." He hesitated. "But it's a lot more serious than that. She tied you together by the soul, so… if one of you dies, then both of you do."

Nico felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on his head. Connor's lips were pressed together. He looked like he might keel over.

"I'm sorry," David said. "I wish I could undo it, but I don't have as much power as my mom. You could always ask Chiron, but I don't think you want to. Right?"

"Anything else?" Connor said, his voice low.

"You should probably stick together for now."

Nico muttered a curse under his breath. Things had gone from bad to worse. "Is there _anyone_ who can fix this? Anyone?"

David gave him a sympathetic look. He was too pretty. Nico blushed despite himself. "You'll probably have to see Aphrodite again and tell her she made a mistake. It's no guarantee, but she's the only one who can reverse it. I'm sorry I couldn't be a bigger help."

"Nah man," Connor said. "You did what you could. Remember: absolute secrecy. If you let it slip that this happened, Travis and I are releasing all of your dirty secrets."

David simply smiled. "No need to threaten me. I promised, didn't I?" He gestured for them to wait a second, went to the boy's side of the cabin, and came back with a wristband. He handed it to Connor. "So you can cover it up."

They both left the Aphrodite cabin feeling dejected. They stood in the center of the cabin complex, staring into space. Then Connor grabbed a fistful of Nico's jacket and pointed him in the direction of the Hermes cabin.

"Where are we going now?" Nico demanded.

"Travis."

"You are _not_ telling your brother that Aphrodite 'soul-bound' us."

"Quit freaking out. He's my brother; he wouldn't judge."

Nico gave up. His stomach churned. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Annabeth talking to a group of campers. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but it looked like she was trying to calm them down. They were probably abuzz about Aphrodite's manifestation. News spread like a wildfire during a drought in this camp. How long would it take for them to connect him to the incident?

 _I understand why Persephone hates me,_ Nico thought, _but why can't she just leave me alone?_


	3. Chapter 2: Quest-mates

**work and Pokemon Go really cut into writing time. however, interest in this fic has been lifting me up where i belong.**

* * *

Travis wasn't always the best listener, but to his credit, he let Connor and Nico fill him in without interrupting. When they were finished (and showed him the marks), he said, "So, you need to chase down Aphrodite, only you have no idea where she went."

"My guess is that she's on Olympus," Connor said.

"And you're going to tell a goddess that she was wrong?" Travis raised both eyebrows. His look said it all. _Con, you can't be stupid enough to challenge the will of a goddess, especially Aphrodite._

"It's better than being eternally engaged to Nico. Did you miss the part where we both go down if something happens?"

"I'm just saying you should be careful. How are you going to get to New York City anyway?"

"Easy," Nico put in. "We'll shadow-travel out of camp and make our way there."

"Good idea, except you're forgetting something," Travis said, folding his arms. "You two already vanished somewhere. If you're going to break the rules the same way twice, you need to space them out. No one's going to believe the sick mom story this time, Con."

"Then make up a new excuse. We'll be back in a couple days. You could say I'm touring NYU."

If Travis noticed the mention of college, he didn't show it. Connor waited for some kind of reaction, but Travis's expression didn't change. They still hadn't talked about it; Connor wasn't sure how to start that conversation. He was hoping for a sign to arrive.

"You're going on another quest without me?"

"Well, the first one wasn't technically a quest."

Travis glanced at Nico. "I understand why he has to be involved. I don't get why he has to be the only one."

"If both of us go, they're gonna be really suspicious."

"Not if it's official."

Nico's eyes widened. "You want to make this an official quest? They're not going to hand us permission just because we ask nicely for it. Quests are a big deal. One of us has to be chosen and then we have to talk to Rachel…"

"If it's important, Chiron will let us go. Aphrodite appeared. That's got to have him on edge already. All you have to do is come forward with the mark, lie a little and get the quest. Then you ask for me and Connor to go with you. Easy."

"The prophecy…?" Connor pointed out.

Travis shrugged. "What do you think it's going to be? Besides, it's not as if everyone has to know what you get. There have been plenty of quests where we had no clue what was going on."

There was a note of bitterness in his voice. Connor felt the same. Things always happened around them, never _to_ them. Obviously, they had been essential in the battle for Olympus and in previous years, but they weren't the same as Clarisse or Percy or Annabeth. Hell, even Nico was different from them. Both Stoll brothers suddenly became aware of the death god's child sitting on one of the bunks.

"Don't look at me like that," Nico said. "I've never had an official quest either."

Someone knocked. Clarisse was there. She seemed annoyed, though that was typical for Clarisse. She looked the boys over with a note of confusion.

"Meeting up at the Big House," she said. "A goddess showed up on the beach."

"We know," Travis said. He gave Nico and Connor a pointed glance.

Nico got up first. He squeezed past Clarisse, mumbling something about getting there quickly.

* * *

Nico sat as far away from the Stolls as possible. He usually kept his distance from the other counselors. Connor wasn't bothered; it would make things look more natural. Clarisse was still glaring at them suspiciously.

"Is there something on my face?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. A shifty look."

"That? That's always been there."

A little farther down the table, Percy chuckled. Connor grinned at him in thanks.

Chiron arrived in wheelchair form, followed by Mr. D, can of Diet Coke in hand. They took their positions. The general chatter quieted down.

"This meeting has been called to address today's manifestation on the beach," Chiron said. "There were several witnesses, but because they were far away, we don't have a lot of information."

"Who was it?" someone asked.

"Aphrodite, if the rumors can be trusted. At least one camper interacted with her. Does anyone know who?"

Nico raised a hand. All eyes swiveled toward him. Connor felt a stab of sympathy. Nico didn't do well when he was being watched. He already sat slumped down in his seat and he sank lower when everyone focused on him.

"Um… that was me, actually. I talked to Aphrodite."

There were whispers. Drew shot a particularly dirty glare in Nico's direction. To his credit, he ignored it. Chiron gestured for everyone to quiet down.

"Did she mention her reasons for visiting camp?"

Nico hesitated. Travis and Connor hadn't had time to advise him what to say. Connor saw Nico's eyes flick towards him, then back to Chiron. It wasn't noticeable. Slowly, Nico took off his jacket and held up his arm. The glowing mark seemed brighter than before.

"She gave me this," Nico said. "She was talking really fast, so I don't know what it is but I don't like it."

Chiron's brow furrowed. He stared at the mark for a long time. Did he recognize it? Connor looked at Drew. There was a gleam in her eye. She knew. Her hand flew up.

"That's a soul-bonding mark. I can feel it," she said.

 _Oh no. Can she sense mine?_ Connor didn't move. If she hadn't noticed yet, he didn't want to draw her attention to his hands.

Drew seemed preoccupied with Nico's, however. She rose from her seat in a way that appeared purposefully dramatic. She swept down the table to where Nico sat. Connor shared a glance with Travis. They should say something, protect Nico in case Drew started running her mouth about true love and all that crap.

"Why would my mother give you that mark, di Angelo?" Drew demanded, bearing down on the son of Hades.

It looked like Nico wanted to phase backwards into his chair and out of the scene. He held one hand protectively over the mark. "I don't know," he said.

"Aphrodite must have said something. Weren't you listening?"

"Wait a minute." Annabeth. She was half out of her seat as well. Connor released the breath he had been holding. If anyone could stand up on Nico's behalf, it was Annabeth. Her grey eyes narrowed at Drew.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Drew said sweetly.

It was times like these that Connor missed Silena Beauregard the most. She had been so different from Drew. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke. Silena Beauregard exuded love. Drew's aura was all about superiority.

"You haven't explained what a soul-bonding mark is," Annabeth said. She folded her arms. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

An involuntary shudder ran through the collected demigods. Sometimes Annabeth sounded too much like an adult. Drew's lips pursed. She turned toward Annabeth, away from Nico. Nico pulled his jacket back on.

"A soul-bonding mark indicates that the bearer's _soul_ is _bound_ to someone else's. Romantically." Drew smiled tightly. "Which means that there's someone else with a glowing band around their wrist."

"At camp?"

Drew shrugged. Connor, expert poker player and liar, did not move. He let his brow furrow with concern, but that was it. He felt Travis's elbow against his own. A warning.

"I feel sorry for whoever got shackled to di Angelo," Drew went on. "If he dies, then his soulmate dies with him. Also, we probably have good reason to believe his other half is close by, otherwise he'd be in pain."

"What does that mean?" Nico asked, sounding a little panicked and failing to hide it.

"If you get too far away from the person you're bound to, then it hurts. Simple as that. Anyone would feel an ache if they're separated from their love for too long."

Connor wasn't breathing. He needed to distract the group. He needed to change the subject.

"I thought distance made the heart grow fonder," he said.

Drew gave him a look that said, _No one asked you, Stoll._ "I don't know why my mother would bother giving di Angelo, of all people, a mark, but I think we need to find who she matched him with."

Percy came to the rescue in this case. "I think we should respect Nico's privacy. How do we get the mark off?"

Nico looked at Percy with such gratitude that it actually made Connor a little jealous. He knew it was stupid to compare them, but a little voice in his head whispered, _Who was it who kept you company that winter while Percy and pals were off on one of their legendary quests? Oh, right. That was me. And who was it who brushed you off all the time? Percy._ Connor pinched himself. He didn't know what he was thinking.

"I think," Chiron said, "that such powerful magic can only be removed by the gods themselves."

Mr. D snorted. "Good luck getting _her_ attention again. You might as well get used to having that glowing thing on your arm for the rest of your life."

"It's not impossible. We could always send a small group to Olympus to petition Aphrodite." Chiron looked around the table. Travis and Connor leaned forward. This was their chance.

"Why can't he just pray to her here?" Clarisse asked. "Sounds like a waste of a quest if you ask me."

"No offense," Percy said, his green eyes flicking to Drew, "but Aphrodite doesn't sound like the type to do take-backsies just because someone asks. She'll probably demand, I don't know, spa treatments and a hundred pounds of chocolate."

Annabeth lightly shoved her boyfriend with her shoulder. Though Percy was right. Aphrodite, like all the Olympians, was capricious. She might lift the soul-bonding if asked. Or she might not. She had turned Pygmalion's statue into a live woman simply because, but she tried to make a poor girl fall in love with a monster for being prettier than her.

"If we send a delegation," Nico said, "then do I have to go through the usual process for a quest?"

Chiron hesitated. He and Mr. D conferred silently for a few seconds, then Chiron said, "Seeing as you'll have to leave camp, it would be wise to consult the oracle and choose two companions."

On those words, Percy and Annabeth sat forward in their seats. Connor's hands clenched into fists underneath the table. He couldn't explain his anxiety. He knew that Nico would pick him instead, but there was something in the way that Percy and Annabeth looked toward the son of Hades. There was certainty in their eyes, as if they were the only ones who meant something to Nico di Angelo.

 _I didn't think I mattered._

 _Of course, you matter._

Connor held those words close to his chest. Remembering that moment, when they stood at the mouth of the tunnel, it felt like something from a dream.

"Do I choose before or after the prophecy?"

"Whichever you think is best."

Nico visibly swallowed. "Then I want Travis and Connor to come with me."

Connor felt a rush of satisfaction when he saw the bewilderment on Percy and Annabeth's faces. In fact, everyone looked surprised. Connor couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his lips. Drew's gaze prickled against his temple, but he ignored it. He had snatched that sacred certainty from them. This was what Stolls did; they rocked the boat.

"Whoo! Field trip!" Travis said, banging his hand on the table.

"This is serious, Travis," Chiron said. If he suspected anything, he didn't mention it. Though he kept looking from Nico to the Stolls with doubt.

"Are you nuts?" Katie Gardener said. She had been quiet through most of the meeting. Apparently, the idea of the Stoll brothers being let loose on the world was repellent to her. "They're a pair of criminals."

"Takes one to know one, sweetheart," Travis said. He winked for good measure.

Katie turned pink. "I'm an upstanding citizen."

"Nico has made his decision." Chiron backed away from the table. "You should consult Rachel Dare at your earliest convenience. The meeting is adjourned for now. If something else comes up, we will reconvene."

Nico was the first one gone. He slipped away so easily that Connor didn't see where he went. Travis leaned back in his chair, satisfied with a job well done. Connor knew that several people were watching them: Clarisse, Drew, Katie, Annabeth, and Percy. He chose to confront the person he liked the best.

Percy walked around the table to where he sat. They bumped fists. "Congratulations. First quest."

"Feels more like I just go handed a babysitting job, but hey! A quest is a quest." He was surprised at how smoothly the lie slipped out. He was too used to this. For a second, his self-control loosened and he added, "I thought for sure he'd want you to go with him."

Percy did not conceal his emotions. A wrinkled appeared between his dark eyebrows. "Yeah," he admitted. "That was a little weird. Why did he pick you?"

"Beats me. We've been hanging out, though. Maybe he wanted to give you a break."

"Maybe." A pause. "Do you know who has the other…?" Percy indicated vaguely around the area of his wrist.

Connor shook his head. "No clue. I'm glad this didn't turn into a witch hunt for Nico's soulmate. Thanks for saying something."

"No problem. Man, I'm worried. Nico can take some hits, but if he's going to have to go through actual physical pain because of this thing… what's the range on a soul binding mark anyway?"

"Ask Drew. It sounds like she knows a lot about it."

Travis put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"Be there in a second."

Travis loped off in the direction of dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor spotted Katie Gardener stepping into his path. They were too far away to hear by that point, but she was definitely agitated.

"I just don't understand why Aphrodite would do this," Annabeth said, joining them. She looped an arm around Percy's waist. Connor envied the easiness of their relationship. At the same time, he felt a note of pride. He helped push _that_ inevitability along quite nicely.

"Who would Nico's soulmate be, anyway? A Goth girl who writes her own poetry?"

Percy meant it as a joke, but as soon as he said it, Connor met Annabeth's gaze and realized that she knew. Not about the mark but about the other thing. And she knew he knew, too. He gave her an uneasy smile. She gave him one back.

"I'm gonna get some grub," Connor said, standing up. "I'll see you guys around."

"Good luck," Annabeth said.

Unfortunately, his luck ran out as soon as he was a few yards from the Big House. Clarisse LaRue stood in front of him, hands on her hips, her eyes level with his.

"It's you, isn't it? You're the one with the matching soul mark."


	4. Chapter 3: Prophecy

**what what! wouldn't you know it, it's been years since i've read pjato and also i am mostly ignoring hoo, so i had to go back and re-read the part in the lightning thief where percy gets his prophecy. because i forgot how it worked. *puts face in hands* don't look at me. i like to imagine rachel maintaining a semi-normal lifestyle, instead of having to live in a cave like sybil. anyway, glad you guys are still with me! it really brightens my day whenever i get a comment or review.**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, current Oracle of Delphi, was cutting up t-shirts when Nico found her. Rachel always made Nico nervous, regardless of the Oracle's presence or the fact that she was wielding a sharp, pointy object, but seeing her today felt like the last tug at his fraying nerves. She was going to look into his future. She was going to see something related to the mark on his wrist. He didn't want her to see it.

"So I couldn't make the meeting," she said without looking up, "but I knew you'd be coming to me. I felt Aphrodite land on the beach. You can feel it sometimes, can't you? When a god is near."

Nico nodded. He was too scared to speak.

Rachel turned a yellow shirt into a crop-top with a few decisive snips of her scissors. "And I know why you're freaking out right now. You don't want me to look into your tangled love life."

"Is there any way I can skip the prophecy part?"

"No can do. You'll want to know what to expect, especially if you're planning a confrontation with a god. It helps to be safe." She looked up. Her eyes were very, very green. "I already know things, Nico. Seeing the future is a constant thing for me. I don't switch it off when I'm done giving prophecies."

"H-how much did you see?" Nico hated that he stuttered.

"Nothing is really clear until after it's come to pass. Come here." Rachel gestured for him to come closer with her scissors. "I won't bite."

Nico approached like he was entering a pit of vipers. Rachel waved the blades at the floor. She wanted him to sit. Nico did so. There were scraps of multicolored cotton everywhere. She had sewn some of the shirts together with big, obvious stitches. Frankenshirt. It sounded like something Percy would've come up with.

Rachel set her work aside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nico didn't know how long it took. Her room smelled like spicy incense and paint. It was hot. Sweat gathered around his collar. He shouldn't have been afraid. Rachel Elizabeth Dare could have been an ordinary girl.

Then she opened her eyes. They were completely green. They glowed. When her mouth opened, that glowed too. Her voice had a strange echo to it, as if generations of Oracles were speaking behind her.

"I am the Oracle, the embodiment of the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."

 _Do I just ask straight up what I have to do? Do I need to be more general than that?_ Nico was trying not to lean away. How was it that ghosts didn't bother him but mysterious, prophecy speaking girls did? On the verge of panicking, he blurted out, "What do I need to do to lift the soul-bonding?"

Rachel didn't have to hesitate. She rattled off the prophecy as easily as if she were reading it from a book.

 _You shall seek the goddess in a city of light._

 _The oldest desire, you cannot fight._

 _One will grasp the ancient bow,_

 _The other will see them both brought low._

 _You'll curse the one you once befriended._

 _A broken heart is not easily mended._

It was over as soon as it had begun. Nico released the breath he'd been holding. Rachel relaxed. She was herself again. Nico wanted to escape. He scrambled to his feet.

"Count yourself lucky, kid," Rachel called after him. "That one wasn't so bad."

* * *

Connor's first instinct—deny everything—kicked in. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clarisse didn't mince words. She grabbed his wrist and held it up. "I'm not stupid, Stoll," she growled. "Why else would di Angelo pick you to go on this quest? I saw you three having a conference in your cabin. You're the other half of the set. What I want to know is why."

"Keep your voice down, LaRue," Connor snarled back. "You sound like a foghorn."

Her cheeks colored. "I've known you a long time. That's the only reason why I'm cutting you some slack now. Explanation, Stoll. Now."

"You're gonna have to ask Aphrodite for the deets. All you need to know is that this wasn't my choice and it wasn't Nico's."

"Really?"

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

Clarisse dropped Connor's arm. "No smoke without fire. I've seen you cozying up to the brat. Ever since Percy brought him to camp."

"I don't get what you're implying."

"Don't play dumb. I know you're the smarter one. Act like it."

Connor laughed in her face. "Oh, Clarisse. You think I've been _flirting_ with Nico di Angelo? You're not stupid. In fact, you're pretty damn observant when you want to be. But you're reading me all wrong."

Clarisse's nostrils flared.

Connor continued. "Nico is my friend. I don't know where Aphrodite got the idea to make us soulmates, but she clearly got me mixed up with someone else. You get a gold star for effort, though. Good job figuring out it was me. Could've easily been Travis."

"You're lucky Tanaka didn't peg you in front of everyone."

"Drew can't even guess right during a game of Clue. I doubt it would ever cross her tiny mind that Aphrodite would bind two boys."

The corner of Clarisse's mouth quirked upward. "Savage, Stoll."

"Thanks."

"Don't get blasted by Aphrodite. You've got two lives to look out for now."

A heavy weight settled in Connor's stomach. He sobered. "I know."

* * *

Nico emerged from the Big House feeling like he'd just been dragged behind a moving car. There wasn't much he feared—alright, there was a lot he feared, they simply weren't petty things like spiders and the dark—but having to confront the Oracle in a small room face to face had rattled him. He looked for something familiar to ground himself. He found Percy.

He didn't know why he thought Percy would clear off. He'd expected the Stoll brothers waiting to ambush him. However, there was only Percy and Annabeth in the afternoon sunlight. Nico would've normally considered their concerned looks as ones of pity, but he was willing to accept it today.

"What did she say?" Percy asked.

Nico was surprised that he remembered the whole thing. There must be some magic laced in prophecy that made them impossible to forget. Annabeth listened intently.

"That sounds like a lot for a short trip to New York," she said. "I wish she'd been more specific about the bow. There are plenty of those in Greek myth."

Percy shrugged one shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. The more you start obsessing over prophecies, the more likely they come true. You saw what happened with that Oedipus guy."

Nico grimaced. He still didn't know why Mr. D had chosen that particular play for the campers to perform that year. In fact, he didn't know why Mr. D had gotten the urge to revive the Half-Blood Players at all. Probably to torture them.

"Nico," Annabeth said, "do you know who else has the mark?"

He shook his head. He prevented himself from seeking out Connor. Had he and Travis walked off without him? Some quest-mates they were.

"Are you sure?" Her grey eyes searched him.

"I'm sure. All I know is that they're close by, otherwise…" Nico wondered what Drew had meant by "hurts." He had experienced several different types of pain. Was Aphrodite really the type to inflict physical torture on people she claimed to help? With cold certainty, Nico realized she absolutely would.

"Look on the bright side," Percy said. "If this doesn't work out, you've got a girlfriend, at least."

 _Maybe it's this kind of pain._ Percy's words were a twist of the knife in his gut. A long time ago, Nico had had hope. It was stupid hope, childish hope. Now he saw the truth. Things like that never occurred to Percy. It would be so much easier for Nico if he didn't have to say it himself. He didn't want to.

Annabeth saved him. "I don't think I'd be happy if I was forcefully tied to anyone, even if they were my soulmate. This is particularly spiteful of Aphrodite, in my opinion."

 _Not Aphrodite,_ Nico thought. Persephone must be satisfied. This was a good punishment. If she could sway Aphrodite to her whims, then it went to show how powerful she really was. In the old days, mortals had been afraid to speak her name. Nico understood that now. She didn't want him in the Underworld. She didn't want him free to move about and remind her that he was alive.

"Whatever," Nico said, attempting to be blasé. "We'll go to Olympus and ask her to take it off. Once she learns she made a mistake, I don't think she'll want proof walking around."

"Let's hope she doesn't try to fix her mistake by turning you into a swan," Percy teased.

Frogs and swans. Nico wouldn't mind being freed of the responsibility, to be honest. He wouldn't have to worry about fighting monsters. He wouldn't have to worry about his feelings. Life would be simpler as an animal.

"I don't mean to pry," Annabeth said, "but why did you ask Travis and Connor to go with you?"

Nico heard the next part of her question, even though she didn't voice it. _Why didn't you ask me and Percy?_ He put his hands in his pockets, hoping the gesture looked casual. He was trying not to fidget.

"They hardly get to leave camp," he said. "I thought it would be a change of pace."

Percy slipped his hand into Annabeth's. "They'll take good care of him," he assured her. "They like to fool around, but you know they come through when we need them."

"Connor put a tarantula in my bed once."

"Are you still mad about that? It wasn't a real one." Connor walked over. He caught a strand of Annabeth's hair and gave it a playful tug. "No hard feelings, Owl Eyes."

Annabeth responded with a light kick to the ankle. "I thought you were going to dinner."

"I was, but I need to talk to Nico. We're buddies now."

"Not buddies," Nico said.

Percy smiled. "We'll let you guys strategize in peace." He and Annabeth walked down to the dining pavilion, hand in hand.

Nico held in a sigh. That couple-y stuff bothered him. Not because of jealousy. He'd let that go because he loved both Percy and Annabeth too much. It was more that they were relentlessly happy together. They kept the PDA to a minimum, but it only made it clearer how in love they were with each other. Every simple touch was a reminder between them, a private moment. That wound had been pummeled so many times that it was little more than a dull throb in Nico's chest. No wonder Aphrodite thought he needed help.

"Gross," Connor said. "Let's get something to eat. Can Travis and I make plans with you after dinner?"

"It's a free country."

"What did the Oracle say?"

Nico repeated it again. He watched Connor closely for a reaction. The younger Stoll seemed just as much in the dark as Nico was.

"Would you say New York is a city of light?" he said. "It never sleeps."

"Probably. Which bow does it mean?"

"Dunno. I guess we'll find out. I'm no good at decoding the Oracle."

Nico wanted to take Percy's advice. He knew that attempting to understand and subvert the prophecy would only ensure it was carried out. At the same time, he needed to know: Whose heart was broken?


	5. Chapter 4: Frequent Traveler

**welp, it's getting to be that time of year again! my summer is about to come to a close and i will be back at school in a couple weeks. despite my busy schedule, i will continue to provide you with this fic and do my best to finish writing the third installment. thanks to everyone who favorited or left a review!**

* * *

Travis was driving. Most questing demigods were taken to the bus station or wherever else they needed to go by Argus. But because both Travis and Connor had licenses, there was no need. Apparently they drove themselves to camp nowadays.

"It gives our mom some relief," Travis explained. "Travel usually works out for us, but the path to camp is paved with nasty monsters. Also, she doesn't have to use her vacation days."

The Stolls shared a brown sedan with crank windows and a broken CD player. Nico had seen it parked near the van, along with a few other cars that must have belonged to other campers. There was a decal on the back window of a T-Rex munching on a group of terrified stick figures. It said, "Your stick family was delicious."

Nico could not think of a more Stoll-brother thing to put on a car.

Percy was with them, sans Annabeth for once. Nico wondered if it was too late to trade.

"I know we already went over this," Percy said, "but are you gonna be alright with them?"

"Sure. All I need is company and a ride."

"What about that thing Drew was talking about? The pain?"

"I can handle it."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. Despite having accepted his loss, Nico couldn't help thinking that Percy was unfairly handsome. It was different from David. There were places he'd been scarred, sunburned. His eyes were prettier, in Nico's opinion.

 _Stop that,_ he thought.

"Whatever you do, don't bluff about how much it hurts," Percy said. "Let them take care of you."

"I'm not going to bluff."

Percy leveled him with a look that said it all. Nico studied his shoes. He hated that Percy could see through him like that. It bothered him that anyone could. Being opaque was one of his limited defense mechanisms. Nico was so busy staring at the ground that he didn't notice Connor until he spoke.

"We're about to leave. Are you ready to go, Nico?"

"Yeah. See you later, Percy." He quickly walked over to the car and got in the back. Travis was sitting in the driver's side already, watching his younger brother and Percy through the passenger window.

"Idiot," Travis muttered.

"What?"

"Not you." Travis leaned on the horn. Nico jumped. "Come on! We're wasting daylight!"

Connor jogged over and leaped into the passenger's seat. Travis started pulling out before he was buckled in.

"Dude," Connor said, "I was having a conversation back there."

"I wanna beat the traffic. What was the hold-up? Were you giving him a kiss goodbye?"

"Percy would never cheat on Annabeth," Connor said with a haughty sniff. He met Nico's gaze in the rearview. "Besides, I hear he's got seaweed for brains. Confirmation?"

"Yeah," Nico said. "I saw it dribbling out of his ear the other day." He liked the way Connor smiled just then. The approval was strong.

"In all seriousness, he was making sure we would keep an eye on you. I was scared he'd get the shotgun off the wall. Or threaten me with his pen."

Travis put on a gruff accent. "I don't want you running with those Stoll boys, Nico. They're bad news."

"We're going to turn you into a delinquent," Connor added.

"I'm already a delinquent."

"No you're not," Travis and Connor said at the same time.

The overlap of their voices stirred Nico's memory. He was thinking of when he'd first met them and had difficulty telling them apart. Back then, they had seemed to touch the sky. Every new demigod he met further opened the door of possibilities. They weren't like Percy—no one would ever be like Percy was in Nico's mind that winter—but they had their own domain in Cabin 11. People looked up to them, even when they were only thirteen and fourteen years old.

Travis turned on the radio. An upbeat pop song came out of the speakers. "Don't worry," he said, "we'll bring you back the way we found you."

* * *

Nico had not been in New York since the battle for Olympus. He stared aimlessly out the window at the people walking by. They were all so normal. Of course, that amount of mortals could easily conceal one or two monsters. Even on a short trip to the Empire State building, he and the Stolls would have to watch their backs.

After finding a place to leave the car, the trio made their way toward the skyscraper and, by extension, Olympus. The brothers flanked Nico—Connor on the outside, Travis on the inside. Nico chafed against the idea of being protected by them. He didn't need it.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Travis asked.

"I was going to be very, very polite," Connor said. "Maybe grovel a little if that didn't work."

"If they even let us see Aphrodite," Nico pointed out. "Gods don't like it when people drop in unexpectedly."

"That's true. Fingers crossed."

There were clouds gathering. Nico could have sworn it had been sunny when they left. He didn't want to take it as a sign. It was his habit to look on the gloomy side of things, but it would be nice to get something done without it taking a turn for the worse.

They entered the lobby of the Empire State building in a triangle. A bored security guard sat at the front desk, engrossed in a thick book. He glanced up at them as they approached the desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not putting the book down.

"We're a delegation from Camp Half-Blood," Travis said. "Is Aphrodite in?"

The security guard raised his eyebrows at them. Both Travis and Connor were wearing their orange t-shirts and camp necklaces. Nico was the only one who looked out of place. He wished he had some sway here. In the Underworld, it was easy to come and go with only a vague word to Charon.

"You got an audience?"

"No," Connor said slowly. "Not formally, no. But maybe you could call up and tell her we'd like to see her?" He made the shape of a phone with his hand.

"If you don't already have something scheduled, you don't go up. Sorry, kid."

"You couldn't do us a favor, just this once?" Travis said, leaning heavily on the desk. "See, the Lady Aphrodite visited our camp yesterday and, wouldn't you know it, left something behind. If you could check to see if she's there, that would be great."

"Oh, yeah?" The guard marked his place and put his book down. He leaned forward as well. "What did she lose? I'd be happy to hold onto it for her."

Nico looked at Connor. Travis was clearly waiting for him to add to the story.

Connor smiled amiably. "Her girdle."

The guard looked confused. "Her girdle?"

"Yeah. Her girdle. You know, the things ladies used to wear around their waists when this one was a young'un?" Connor patted Nico's shoulder. "The _cestus_. I'm sure you've heard of it."

That seemed to jog the guard's memory. "But… how did she lose it?"

"She must've been uncomfortable and took it off," said Travis, hopping onto his brother's idea. "Those things are tight. Anyway, it caused a lot of trouble at camp. All the girls were fighting over it, since it makes you irresistible to men."

Nico nodded, just to add something. He hoped the security guard wouldn't ask to see it. As far as he knew, Connor didn't have a girdle in his backpack, let alone the _cestus_.

"Now. If you would be nice enough to call upstairs and let her know that Connor, Travis, and Nico are here to see her…"

"I still think I should—"

"You can't," Nico said without thinking. "It's, uh, dangerous to look at. We had to keep it wrapped up pretty tight."

"Didn't want to start attracting every guy on the street if you know what I mean," Connor said, barely able to keep a laugh from escaping.

The security guard scanned them. Then, he turned to the old telephone sitting on the desk. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to call and confirm this story."

They waited while he dialed. Nico could hear the plain ring coming out of the receiver. He considered himself lucky that there were enough people flowing into the Lotus Hotel and Casino over the years that the sudden shift in technology hadn't driven him and Bianca insane. He was glad he could recognize the cheap plastic machine in front of him as an obsolete model.

"Hello? Yes, I'm calling to ask if Lady Aphrodite is currently in? Oh, I see… well, I'll let them know." The security guard sighed as he hung up. "The goddess is not at Olympus right now. I've been told that she's out of the country for an undetermined amount of time."

"What?" Nico was surprised to hear his outburst echoed by the Stolls.

"Where is she?" Connor asked.

"They didn't say. Now, about this girdle…"

"Is she really out?" Nico said, directing a strong glare at the security guard. "Are you sure that she isn't just avoiding an audience?"

"I'm sure. She does this all the time. Aphrodite is a big fan of travel."

Nico hissed through his teeth. It served them right for expecting a simple solution.

"And they didn't say which country she went to?" Connor pressed. He was agitated as well. "Where does Aphrodite like to take her vacations?"

"Oh, Milan, Paris…"

"That's it! Thanks, sir. Sorry to bother you." Connor took Nico and his brother by the arm and started for the door.

"You're welcome. Wait! The girdle!"

"Don't worry about it," Travis called over his shoulder. The doors swung shut behind them as they stumbled onto the sidewalk. The scent of rain was heavy in the air.

"Great," Nico said. "She soul-bonded us for life and then left. How are we supposed to deal with this? Do we wait until she gets back?"

Connor shook his head. "We know where she is. All we have to do is track her down."

"Um, Con? We don't." Travis put his hands in his pockets. "If we want to make it back to camp, we should probably go now. We can tell Chiron that she wasn't here and we'll check again later."

"I know where she is," Connor said, voice firm. He waved for a taxi. "The prophecy said we would look for her in a city of light. _Paris_ is the city of light. That's where we need to go."

* * *

Connor was expecting Travis or Nico to object, but they didn't. They got in the taxi to JFK with him. Nico seemed to be thinking it through. He would stare at his wrist, then straight ahead, as if weighing his options. Travis, on the other hand, kept his eyes trained on the meter.

Rain splattered the windshield as they arrived at the airport. Connor paid the driver. He felt like he was biking downhill without brakes. Everything—the rain, the cars, the people—was whooshing by him at high speed. He'd made impulsive decisions before, but this one took the cake. International tickets were expensive.

"How can you be sure?" Nico finally asked.

"I know we said it was a bad idea to try and decipher the prophecy, but it's all we have to go on." Connor looked down at Nico. "You want the bond broken, right?"

Nico nodded.

Travis finally spoke up. "You're serious," he said. "You're actually going to do it."

"Did it sound like I was joking?"

Travis didn't answer. He was frowning at the floor. Clearly, there was more to add, but he hadn't pulled it all together yet. Connor checked for flights to Paris. His breath felt shallow. He had no idea what he was doing. Demigods must have traveled outside the United States before. They couldn't be the first.

The man at the counter looked friendly. Connor prayed that the traveler's card his father had given him would work here. He passed it over and tried to appear confident.

"Two tickets to Paris?" the clerk said, swiping the card.

"Yes."

"Done." The clerk beamed as he passed Connor the boarding passes. "Enjoy your flight."

"That's it?" The boarding passes even had their names on them. Connor didn't remember saying them. He'd been nervous and forgotten.

The clerk simply smiled and turned back to his computer. Connor studied the card again. Did it have a points system? Were there places it wouldn't work? He put it back in his wallet. _I have to be careful with this._ Gifts could be taken away as easily as they were given.

Nico took his ticket and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. "Restroom," he said, then left in search of one.

Connor felt uneasy letting him go off alone. He didn't know what kinds of monsters they might encounter in an airport. Nico could take on most anything, but it would be a bad idea to start a ruckus. He also wasn't too keen on the look his brother was giving him.

After a tense silence, he cracked. "If you're going to say something, go ahead."

"You can't do this," Travis said. "You can't suddenly jet off to Europe without me."

"Why not?"

"It's crazy dangerous over there."

"It's dangerous here," Connor pointed out.

"But there's camp. We have to run the cabin. How am I supposed to handle it without you?"

"Lots of cabins have only one counselor. You'll be fine."

Travis was getting more exasperated. "We've always done it together! I don't know how to do it by myself."

Connor wanted to bring up college. He could have done it, right there. Travis would've been forced to answer. He was annoyed enough to tell the truth. But Connor was scared. He didn't want to know what Travis would tell him.

Instead, he said, "I have to do this. It's not just for me. It's for Nico, too."

"Since when did he become so special?"

"Are you serious? He's a person. He's the same kid we stayed up all night watching DVDs with on your shitty portable player. We were going to celebrate Christmas with him."

"And he also forgot about us! He forgot about you, Connor. We're not _like_ him. Don't you get it? We're all demigods, but he's more god than demi. You'd be better off letting him take care of this himself."

"If he goes across the Atlantic without me, the pain will cripple him. I _have_ to go. Yeah, it's dangerous, but that's what we signed up for when we came to camp."

Travis glared. "We didn't sign up for anything. This is how we were born."

Connor said nothing. He looked into his brother's eyes. He didn't waver. Travis was his mirror. They were supposed to be twins, but through some weird twist of fate, Connor's soul was a late delivery. They had never conformed to the silly hierarchy of older brother-younger brother. Now it felt like Travis was forcing their round relationship into that square hole for reasons Connor couldn't understand. _Why are you the one that's getting angry? You're leaving me._

"Connor." Nico had returned. He sensed the tension between the brothers. He didn't dare get any closer to them. "We should go through security now if we want to catch the plane."

"I'll let you know how it goes, Travis," Connor said. He turned toward the sluggishly moving line ahead.

"Don't let him die, Nico," Travis said. "I don't want to be responsible for losing you both."


	6. Chapter 5: City of Light

**sorry this is late, guys. i started working on some original projects and between that and my summer job, i was a bit distracted ;P i'll be back at school soon, but i'll try to keep on top of this. i feel very motivated to keep going knowing that people are enjoying this fic. anyway, i'm about to get stupidly self-indulgent. please forgive me.**

* * *

Nico had once gotten into a huge fight with his sister while they were at Westover Hall. They'd only been there a short while but the school's strict rules and austere atmosphere worked quickly. The older boys had tried to flush Nico's Mythomagic cards down the toilet. Bianca was punished for speaking out of turn in class and forced to stand in the corner, facing the wall. They were both on edge, driven to the end of their rope. And being children of Hades—though they didn't know it—their tempers flared.

"You can always buy more cards, Nico. Stop sniffling."

"But they ruined them! Where am I going to get more cards? We're never going to leave this place."

"Be thankful that you didn't actually lose any of them. Of all the things they could've done to you, getting a few pieces of paper wet was nothing."

"They're not just pieces of paper. They're special." Nico winced as he remembered pressing his deck to his chest. "You don't understand. You don't care about anything!"

It had devolved into a screaming match, mostly in Italian (a good language for a heated argument). Nico had called her a whore and she'd called him a pathetic child, which had hurt Nico's feelings more than his curses could ever injure her. By the time they had finished, both of them tear-streaked and breathless, they realized that they hadn't really been fighting about Mythomagic cards or about being humiliated in front of the class. It had been about a lot of things, too many to list.

Sitting next to Connor on the plane, Nico knew that what he'd walked into earlier was one of those kinds of fights. The Stolls had always seemed too easygoing to air their dirty laundry in public like that. It had startled Nico. That sort of resentment ran deep. In that moment, he could see how they were related to Luke Castellan.

Connor was putting up a good front, but Nico read the tension in his body. He hadn't bothered to recline his seat. He was staring out the window, his leg shaking as they took off. Nico knew this might be a good time to release that tension, but he didn't know how. All he did was wind that coil tighter. No one ever felt relieved when Nico di Angelo walked into a room.

He was so distracted by the Stoll brothers' predicament that he hardly noticed when they left the ground. He read the safety manual twice, then flipped through the SkyMall magazine. Connor would relax eventually. _Do not get involved. Other people's emotions are messy. You are messy._

Nico had heard what Travis said. The Stolls hadn't noticed him standing there for a while. _He's more god than demi._ He might as well have said, "More dead than alive." No, he wasn't like the Stolls. They had defended camp when it needed to be. They had taken in the left-behind and the forgotten, the lost kids who washed up at camp. They were not great heroes and they were not ordinary mortals. The Stolls occupied a no-man's land between human and divine, more so than Percy or Nico did. And then Nico was the son of the god of death. An outcast among demigods.

 _Does that mean we can never be friends? Is it impossible to understand each other?_

"Nico. Smile."

Nico turned to find a lens pointed at him. He didn't smile. The shutter clicked anyway. Connor emerged from behind the camera, an eager grin on his face.

"I'm going to document our trip," he said. "For posterity."

"Be sure to get one of a monster eating you."

The tip of Connor's tongue poked out between his teeth. His good mood had returned. Nico relaxed. He could deal with Connor being annoying. It was the brooding that put him off. _That's my thing, Stoll._

"They've got X-Men 2 as one of the movie options," Connor pointed out. "We should watch it."

"I haven't seen X-Men 1."

"I'll fill you in."

"Connor, about earlier…"

"Yeah?"

Nico paused. He had wanted to ask if Connor and Travis were going to be okay. Now he couldn't muster up the courage. He shook his head. "Never mind. I'll watch X-Men with you."

* * *

Nico could sleep anywhere. Connor was already aware of this, but when he woke up due to turbulence, he noticed that Nico was still dead to the world. He had curled up in his seat, knees up, jacket turned over to use as a blanket. No pillow. He'd hardly even reclined the seat.

Connor shook his head. Through a fog of exhaustion, he rummaged around for Nico's pillow and blanket. He was afraid Nico might wake up when he moved his head, but the younger boy continued to dream. Or didn't. Maybe Nico slumbered so deeply that he didn't dream. Connor tucked in the edges of the blanket and reclined the seat for him.

Nico was too quiet. He barely moved at all. Connor had to look closely to see if Nico's chest was moving. The phrase "sleep like the dead" had never been more accurate. Connor, hovering in the state between awake and asleep, put his fingers against Nico's pulse. Of course he was alive. Connor would be dead right now too if he wasn't. And Nico di Angelo would never pass on quietly in an airplane.

The plane shuddered again. Connor sat back in his own seat. He drew the blanket back up around him. He had never been out of the country before. Neither had Travis. This was the old world, where magic and the Olympians had originated.

 _It's just Paris,_ he reminded himself. Paris was old, but not Rome old. Not Athens old. How hard could it be to find a goddess? Connor's eyelids drooped. He had to rest. They had a lot to do when they landed.

* * *

When morning finally came, Connor was stiff everywhere. His legs, his back, and his neck all ached. His head throbbed from the lack of proper, horizontal sleep. Nico was not an early riser. He remained dead to the world. Connor had to shake him.

"What?" Nico growled.

Connor flinched. Maybe he hadn't slept as well as Connor thought. "It's morning. We're going to land in a bit."

Nico blinked. He unfolded his legs and sat up straighter. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. It was the second time Connor had woken up to Nico di Angelo on some form of transportation.

"I forgot where we were for a second," Nico mumbled. The circles under his eyes looked darker than usual. He didn't bother concealing a wide yawn. "Do you know what we're going to do when we get there?"

"Start looking for Aphrodite."

"But _where_?"

"Pretty places? Romantic ones? Aphrodite probably goes where all the couples do."

A flight attendant came by with breakfast. It wasn't much, but Connor devoured all of it. He was starving. He already missed camp food. Supposedly the French were master chefs. There were bound to be lots of good things to eat in the city. Nico insisted on having only coffee.

"You're going to stunt your growth," Connor teased.

"Don't tell me what to do."

* * *

Despite the few handfuls of sleep they snatched on the airplane, Nico and Connor were both jetlagged. Nico caught himself almost dozing off in the taxi they caught from the airport. Connor tried not to show it, but his reckless energy appeared dimmed. He attempted to communicate with their cabbie in halting, high school French, until his accent finally pissed the driver off enough to switch to English.

They were dropped off on a random street, armed with a map Connor had retrieved earlier and their weapons tucked into their backpacks. They were lucky the Mist had concealed them from the metal detectors. Nico wondered what would've happened if they'd been detained back at JFK. He suspected Connor would've found his way on board a plane, somehow.

He was still worried about the fight between Travis and Connor. It was just starting to sink in that they were actually an entire ocean away from camp and their friends. No one knew they were here, unless Travis had returned to Long Island and informed Chiron. They didn't even have passports. The Hermes traveler's pass had seen to that.

"If we want to get around fast," Connor said, "we should buy metro passes."

Nico was wary. "Is it safe to go underground? Monsters are attracted to places like that."

"We took on a Titan army. I think we can handle a couple of monsters."

Nico was inclined to agree, except he had heard warnings about the old world. This was where myths had their start. Monsters and magic were stronger here. The city of Paris had Roman roots. Who knew what was lurking in its foundations?

They found a station and descended. Nico felt comfortable in the dark and below ground, but he wasn't a fan of being squashed between dozens of strangers in a metal tube. He was too short to reach the ceiling handholds. He was forced to hold onto one of the poles, his hand wedged between at least three others.

 _Don't touch me. Don't touch me._

Connor noticed. "We'll get off at the next stop," he said.

"I'm okay," Nico lied, even as he struggled to breathe. He wasn't claustrophobic. That wasn't it. What was the word for not liking crowds? Agoraphobic.

"You can hang onto me if you want," Connor offered.

Nico refused. It would be over soon. He didn't want to embarrass himself by clinging to Connor Stoll in a public train. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

The doors opened again and they were deposited in a quieter station. A few people shoved them as they exited the car. Connor consulted the map again. He furrowed his brow.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"Montmartre. A church with a name like Sacred Heart sounds like a place Aphrodite would be into. We're still kind of far, though."

"Then why did we get off here?"

"Because you were freaking out. I don't need you passing out on me in the subway."

Nico scowled. "I wasn't freaking out. I just didn't like all those people touching me."

"It's fine," Connor said, folding up the map. "We'll only take the train when we have to. Now let's head up."

Nico kept his thoughts to himself as he followed Connor up the stairs. He didn't like being coddled. At the same time, a part of him was grateful. It was strange, sometimes, how well Connor did and didn't know him. They had been talking more these days, after the trip to the Underworld.

It occurred to him, as they started walking down the street toward Montmartre, that Connor was one of the few people who had known him as an unclaimed demigod. Connor knew _that_ Nico better than the current version. Maybe he was overprotective because he remembered what Nico had been like at ten years old. Those were days when Nico needed protection.

Still, it bothered Nico to imagine Connor thinking of him as a little kid. _And Aphrodite thought there was something romantic between us. Please. He's just a wannabe older brother._

* * *

"Look at all the pigeons!"

"Please, act your age. You're embarrassing me."

Connor would not, however, act his age. He ran into the flock of pigeons, scattering them. He laughed. Some of the surrounding tourists smiled. The locals shook their heads. Nico hid his face.

"I'm not an adult yet," Connor said as he returned to Nico's side. "Let me have my fun."

"You're the closest we've got. I don't want to get yelled at in French."

"Do what I do and pretend you can't understand."

Nico bit back a sigh. They were surrounded by pigeons and American tourists. It was a little past midday. Connor was snapping photos of everything. It looked like he was going to be true to his word about recording their trip. Nico just wished Connor wasn't acting so conspicuous.

"We should look inside the basilica," Nico suggested. He nodded at Sacre Coeur. He didn't even care if Aphrodite was inside or not; he'd walked all this way up a hill. He was going to get his money's worth.

It was quiet within, despite the crowd shuffling through. Nico tried to recall the last time he'd been in a church. He thought it must have been when his mother was still alive.

Connor was annoyed because he couldn't take pictures. "It's beautiful, though," he said. "Do you think we should light a candle or something, just to cover our bases?"

"No." It cost money for votive candles and they only had so much.

"If we don't find Aphrodite," Connor said in a whisper, "we should see about having our future wedding here."

"Shut up," Nico hissed back. Of all the ways this quest could turn out, marrying Connor Stoll was one of the worst case scenarios.

"You're right. They probably don't do same-sex marriages."

"Please stop. Don't joke about that stuff."

"Okay. I won't." Connor wrapped a bit of Nico's hair around his finger and gave it a soft pull, like he did with Annabeth's. "I'm yanking your chain. I wasn't being serious."

Nico stepped out of reach. He didn't know how to respond, so he chose to say nothing.

* * *

Aphrodite was not in the basilica, nor was she anywhere in Montmartre. They spent the rest of the day canvassing the hill. Nico kept expecting to spot her out of the corner of his eye. Connor went into several shops, but never bought anything. He actually stopped to count out their euros at one point and shook his head.

"I should find us a way to make more money."

"Don't start picking people's pockets," Nico warned. "If you go to jail…"

"Since when have I been caught? I'll file it away as a last resort."

They found something cheap to eat and had a late lunch outside. Nico was hungry enough that he finished his entire sandwich. Connor shared his chips. At some point, the jetlag and the post-meal lull must have gotten to them, because when Nico returned to consciousness, they were slumped against each other on the steps below the basilica as the sun slipped past the horizon.

Nico shoved Connor off him. The taller boy had been using the top of Nico's head as a pillow. Connor woke up with a start. The first thing he did was check their backpacks. Nothing had been stolen. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was dangerous," Connor said. "I'm surprised we fell asleep. It's so noisy here."

"No kidding. A monster could've eaten us and we wouldn't have noticed."

"At least now we're rested and ready to take on the night." Connor stood up, hiking his backpack onto his shoulder. "Where should we investigate next?"

 _Speak for yourself. I could take a few more years._ Nico considered their options. He had to think like Aphrodite. If he were a goddess of love, then where would he go? Paris was supposed to be a romantic city in general. How was he supposed to narrow down landmarks?

Without thinking, Nico said, "The Eiffel Tower?"

"Perfect. It looks like it's about an hour's walk from here. Are you up to it?"

Nico's legs ached from all the earlier climbing and walking, but he was loath to board the metro again. "Sure."

He hadn't expected Connor to jump on the idea. They walked downhill. Connor was careful to stop so that Nico could catch up. Connor had an annoying tendency to shoot ahead. Nico wanted to make a joke about putting him on one of those child leashes, but Connor might twist his words to make the jibe work in his favor. That was the danger of attempting to tease a Stoll.

"What do you think everyone's doing at Camp Half-Blood right now?" Nico asked.

"It's seven right now where we are," Connor said. "So that means it's about one o'clock back in New York. Travis is probably back by this point. Everyone should be jealous. Gods, I hope they are."

Nico suspected they weren't. Annabeth might be. She loved architecture and Paris was full of beautiful examples. Nico almost wished she were here. She would have made a list of places where Aphrodite was likely to turn up. They wouldn't have fallen asleep on her watch.

A worrying thought entered Nico's mind. "What if they figured out you're the one bound to me?"

Connor raised his eyebrows. "How do you figure?"

"Everyone who was at the meeting knows it's supposed to hurt when… when 'soulmates' are far apart." The word was sour in Nico's mouth. "If that's true, then they'll notice that no one started freaking out when we left camp. So that means it must have been one of you."

"And since Travis went back, then it has to be me. Well, maybe Drew was making it up. David didn't mention it when he was telling us about the marks."

"He might not have known."

"Hey." Connor stopped. He gave Nico a reassuring smile. "Worrying about it now isn't going to change anything. If it turns out that everyone knows Aphrodite played matchmaker with us when we get back, just laugh it off. That's my strategy anyway."

"I can't 'just laugh it off'! Isn't it humiliating?"

Connor shrugged. "I don't see it as humiliating for anyone but Aphrodite. That's not to say you can't be embarrassed. After all, your boyfriend likes to scare pigeons." With that, he turned and kept walking.

"You're no one's boyfriend, Stoll."


	7. Chapter 6: Attractions

**this chapter is mostly fanservice. i'm not even gonna lie. just embrace it. wheeeeeeeee!**

* * *

It didn't take as long to reach the top of the Eiffel Tower as Nico thought it would. He hadn't enjoyed being stuck in the middle of the stairs with so many tourists and he had been even more on edge in the elevator. However, it didn't last forever. He had to admit it was worth it.

Nico allowed himself to take a deep breath when he saw the city spread below them. He knew he should keep his eyes peeled for Aphrodite, but the view was too impressive not to look at. Connor appeared to be in awe as well. He got out his camera and took a picture.

There were several couples hanging around, laughing and enjoying plastic flutes of champagne. It seemed a likely place for Aphrodite to be. Nico didn't consider himself to be a good judge on what was romantic or not. He _did_ know that the tops of tall buildings were famous for romantic moments, though. Not that he understood why.

Although there were a lot of people crammed onto the viewing deck, Aphrodite was nowhere to be found. Gods could often blend with mortals thanks to their own powers and the Mist, but Aphrodite's habit of changing her appearance every five seconds should've given her away. Tourists came and went, all of them ordinary. Nico was disappointed.

"She's not here," he said.

"Maybe we missed her. It's only the first day. We're bound to run into her at some point."

Nico wanted to say something about the city being big and there being a lot of people living in it. He was stopped by the dejected look in Connor's eyes. Connor knew all that. Already, this was turning out to be easier said than done. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Nothing was ever easy for demigods.

"How many days can we last?" Nico asked. He knew they only had so much money on Connor's emergency credit card. They had to pay for tickets home, too. Would they have to resort to stealing?

"Let's save the hard questions for later. I say we enjoy ourselves while we have the chance."

Connor got the attention of a fellow tourist and handed her the camera. Nico tried to communicate with his eyes that this was not happening, they were not on vacation, and that he was not about to start taking cutesy photos with Connor. The message didn't seem to get through.

"Say cheese!" Connor said, putting an arm around Nico.

Nico scowled at the lens. The woman giggled and snapped the picture. Connor shook Nico playfully.

"One more. Smiling this time, please!"

Connor would keep him here all night if he had to. With a heavy sigh, Nico attempted a smile. Connor thanked the woman and took the camera back. He checked the photo. A huge grin burst across his face.

"Nico," he said, turning the camera so he could show him. "We look really good here."

Nico was prepared to argue, but Connor was right. It was something about the lighting. Nico almost didn't recognize himself. If he didn't know better, the two of them looked like they could be… no, he couldn't let himself go that far.

"I want one of just you," Connor said. "Go stand right there."

"Why?" He went to stand by the barrier anyway.

"Because you look good and I want to remember this. Now, look at the city."

Nico did as he asked. Paris was gorgeous at night, just like they said. The old buildings sort of reminded him of Italy. From time to time, he would miss it. Then he'd remind himself that Benito Mussolini existed and be grateful that his mother had the sense to leave. There was a part of him that wanted to see it again, despite the fact that the countries bordering the Mediterranean were even more dangerous than America.

He didn't realize Connor had finished until he was standing right next to him. The picture had turned out better than Nico expected. Connor was no pro, but he knew how to set up a decent shot. Nico was mostly shadow against the lights, his edges softened by the city's glow.

"Beautiful," Connor said. A beat. "The picture."

"I know what you meant."

Connor coughed. "Well, we can't hang out here all night. We should head back down and keep looking for Aphrodite."

"Sure."

* * *

They stopped at a café to study their map. Nico had it spread out on the table between their cups of coffee. Connor hadn't been able to resist snapping a few more pictures of him when he wasn't looking. He got caught eventually. Nico almost wrenched the camera out of his hands.

"Will you quit it? We've been wandering around all day and we haven't made any progress."

"I'm trying to make the most of this trip. Who knows when we'll get to see Paris again?"

Nico glowered, but he let Connor have the camera back. "She's got to be around here somewhere. She likes romantic places. What's more 'romantic' than the Eiffel Tower?"

"There's the Pont des Arts. I'm sure there are a few other bridges that might do the trick. Oh! The Louvre! We should go to the Louvre tomorrow."

"What makes you think Aphrodite will be there?" Nico said.

"No reason. I just want to see the Mona Lisa up close. I'm sure Aphrodite likes art too, though."

Nico put his head in his hand. Connor could tell he was worn out. They'd been going nonstop for more than eight hours. In the distance, the Eiffel Tower sparkled. Connor checked his watch. 1 AM.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Connor suggested. "We can keep searching tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep and it's way past your bedtime."

"Funny," Nico said flatly. He yawned. "Fine. No fooling around tomorrow, okay? We've only got a few days here."

* * *

The hotel room had only one bed, a tiny window, and a narrow bathroom. Connor was relieved to see that it was pretty clean. He'd tried to find the cheapest place that didn't look like the employees would steal their organs while they slept. Either way, he and Nico were too tired to complain.

"Which side do you want?" Connor asked, gesturing to the bed.

"Don't care." Nico threw his jacket over the chair by the window. He kicked off his sneakers and wormed under the covers.

Connor immediately pulled them back. "Hey, hey. Brush your teeth before you go to bed. I don't want to sleep next to you if you're going to have stank breath."

Nico groaned in response. Connor grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. He dragged him over to the bathroom. Nico turned himself into a deadweight. Connor had to haul him by the armpits.

They made a strange pair, brushing their teeth together. Not only were they both clearly running on empty, but Connor had never realized just how tall he was in comparison to Nico. He was used to standing next to Travis. They were perfectly matched, like twins. He and Nico looked more like a pathetic set of steps.

Then there were the marks on their wrists. Connor tried not to focus on them. This was a couple thing, wasn't it? Cleaning their teeth together? Sleeping in the same bed? _Maybe I should take the floor before this gets weird._ Connor would have done the noble thing, if his neck wasn't still stiff from the flight.

Nico crawled back into bed first. He curled up at the very edge of the mattress, his back to Connor. For a moment, Connor hovered near the light switch, wondering if it would be weird to take off his jeans.

"Are you ever going to sleep?" Nico said.

"I'm coming. Hang on." Connor hit the lights and stumbled his way to the bed. He climbed in, his limbs held against his sides so as not to bother Nico. The bed was not very large. It could just barely hold two people. Luckily, Nico was small and Connor was lithe. They managed to fit.

"Sweet dreams," Connor said as he nuzzled into his pillow. Gods, he needed this. Their nap on the steps at Montmartre hadn't quite done it for him. He tried to ignore the extra warm body next to his. Connor was used to sharing a cabin with a lot of kids, but he'd never had to share his bunk before.

Nico was very still. Connor thought of him curled in the airplane seat. Out of some deep seated habit, he waited until he was certain Nico was asleep before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Nico was awake again around 7AM. They'd pulled the curtains closed last night, so the room was still dark, but it was a pale darkness. Nico thought about getting up and ditching Connor. He was only making their job harder. On the other hand, he was very comfortable.

Connor was on his back, one arm extended across Nico's pillow, just above his head. He didn't seem anywhere near consciousness. It would be easy to leave him behind. Nico would be able to cover more ground when he wasn't being stopped every five feet for a picture. Still, he didn't move.

 _Is this the binding thing? Am I not allowed to ditch him?_ Nico slid sideways out of the bed. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The image of himself in the mirror was ghostlike. His hair was sticking up in the back, his face was greasy, and his eyes were still half-closed with sleep.

He washed his face in the sink with the little bar of hotel soap. The glowing band on his wrist seemed more noticeable today. He hoped it meant something, like Aphrodite being nearby.

She _could_ be at the Louvre. And it wouldn't hurt to see it. This was, as Connor put it, a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Nico remembered how excited Connor was yesterday, how he'd bounced back from a six-hour plane ride at the mere prospect of doing cheesy, touristy stuff.

Nico peeked out into the hotel room again. Connor hadn't stirred. Quietly, Nico crept over to their backpacks. He rummaged around for his wallet. Connor made a noise of complaint and rolled over. Nico froze. Nothing happened.

Once Nico had the hotel key and the wallet, he left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

Connor woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. At first he thought it was Travis. Then he heard Nico's voice.

"Get up. It's nine o'clock."

He opened his eyes. Nico was kneeling over him. He was holding a brown paper bag. It smelled like warm bread. Connor's stomach growled. He pushed himself up.

"Where'd you get that?" Connor asked, reaching for the bag.

Nico moved it away from his grasping hand. "There's a bakery across the street."

"Aw, you didn't have to get us breakfast." Connor ruffled Nico's hair. He was surprised that Nico didn't glare daggers at him for it.

"Didn't want to wake you up," Nico muttered. He opened the bag. There were at least six warm croissants inside. Connor put his face over it and inhaled. Only the food at Camp Half-Blood smelled this good.

They ate on the bed. Connor spilled crumbs everywhere. He tore through three croissants and a whole bottle of orange juice. Nico was, as always, a slower eater. Connor noticed that he dissected his croissants, pulling out the soft center like he was removing the guts.

"What's the plan for today?" Connor asked, taking a fourth croissant. He ripped it in half and passed some to Nico. Nico accepted it almost without realizing and started peeling off the crust.

"You said you wanted to see the Louvre."

"I thought that was a dead end."

"We should check everywhere. And you're right about only being here once."

Connor narrowed his eyes. "Are you feeling okay? Are you… are you saying I'm right?"

"About _one_ thing."

"But I'm right!" _Wow, a solid night's sleep really agrees with Nico._ The day was off to a good start.

Nico responded by scowling. Connor wiggled his eyebrows. When Nico's expression didn't change, he crossed his eyes. His composure cracked and a small burst of laughter escaped his lips. Nico quickly turned away, a hand over his mouth.

 _Gotcha,_ Connor thought.

"If you're done eating," Nico said, "then you should get ready. We don't have all day."

* * *

"Don't worry about the line," Connor said as they approached the museum. Nico had been making a face. "There are other ways in. We'll go in from underneath."

"Not the metro again."

Connor smiled and shook his head. "It's the Carrousel de Louvre. A little underground mall that leads right into the museum."

"How do you know these things?"

They headed down. It was less crowded than the pyramid entrance. Nico's eyes were fixed on the glass structure. Connor thought about suggesting Annabeth design a replica for Olympus while she was up there. They could stand to have a few modern pieces.

"You didn't answer my question," Nico said.

Connor realized he hadn't. "Oh, my mom. She told me."

"Your mom knows secret entrances to the Louvre."

"It's not really a secret. But yeah. She's a travel writer." Connor glanced at Nico. "Didn't you see her book at the airport? 'A Trip Around the Classical World' by Beatrice Stoll?"

Nico looked at him blankly. Then, "Are you trying to tell me your mom is famous?"

"No way! The Aphrodite cabin has famous parents. My mom is just 'a respected individual in her field.' She gets paid to go places and write about them. That's why we're at camp all the time," Connor added in a lower voice.

"I never thought about it before."

"That's okay. I never thought about what _your_ mom did for a living. If she did anything. Thirties. Forties?"

"Her father was an ambassador. We left Italy before the war." Beat. "Her name was Maria. I don't think she worked anywhere. I don't really remember."

 _I shouldn't have asked. Good one, Connor._

Nico cleared his throat. "That's really cool, what your mom does. She's lucky that she gets to go so many places."

"She is." Connor bought their tickets to save face. Talking about Nico's family was _pas bon_. He had known that, but he hadn't been thinking.

There was a welcome distraction at the security checkpoint. Their weapons were a concern. Connor wasn't sure what the Mist made the security guards see, but they pointed at Nico's sword and shook their heads. They weren't fond of Connor's backpack either. A woman directed them to some lockers—which were free, thank the Gods.

Nico grumbled as he fit his sword into the locker. Connor kept his camera and a small knife tucked into his shorts pocket. He wasn't comfortable going weaponless into such a crowded area. They already knew Celestial bronze didn't set off metal detectors and it wouldn't hurt mortals anyway, so Connor was sure he could get away with it. He just hoped there'd be no cause to use it.

"They thought it was a baseball bat," Nico said, referring to his sword. "I think that's what they meant by _batte de base-ball_."

"Better than having them freak out over a sword. Hey, check it out! They have audio tours."

Despite being at least a head shorter than Connor, Nico was surprisingly strong. He clamped a hand on Connor's upper arm, grabbed a map with the other, and dragged him toward the exhibits before Connor could get carried away.

"I'm trying to expand my mind, Nico!" Connor shouted, not caring that several people were turning to see what the commotion was about.

"You can look up all this stuff online later."

"That's not the same."

Nico scanned the map. A wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. "This place is huge. How are we supposed to search it in a day?"

"Um, we can't," Connor said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Though I'm willing to bet that there are certain areas we can look. They've got a lot of Greek statues here."

"And probably monsters, too. We can't stay long. Let's get it over with."

Connor must've made a face, because Nico quickly added, "But if you want to see something specific, that's fine. Maybe Aphrodite wanted to see them, too."

Connor knew Nico wasn't being a downer for no reason. Children of the Big Three were monster magnets, more so than other demigods, and they had one knife between them. Nico was able to summon ghostly warriors, but that would probably be a bad idea considering the amount of mortal witnesses. The Mist could only conceal so much.

"I'll be super speedy. Hermes kids are fast."

"Then let's go."

Nico made an immediate bee-line for the Greek, Etruscan, and Roman Antiquities exhibits. Connor managed to make him pause by the Venus de Milo. He actually had to grab him by the shoulders and turn him around.

"Venus equals Aphrodite. This is totally her thing."

They scanned the group of visitors surrounding the sculpture. There were a couple parents with young children, two guys speaking German and a whole army of teenagers who were stretching their arms into the air to get a clear shot with their phones.

No Aphrodite. No real one anyway.

Looking at the sculpture, an idea popped into his head.

"She's very," Connor said, leaning to speak in Nico's ear, "disarming."

He waited for the pun to sink in. Nico groaned. He turned away from the Venus de Milo and prepared to dive back into the crowds. Connor took his sleeve so they wouldn't get separated. They squeezed through the sea of tourists.

"I wanted to read the sign," Connor said.

"I'd rather see the real Aphrodite."

Nico pressed between two families. His jacket slipped out of Connor's fingers. In a sudden bolt of panic, he grabbed Nico's hand. Nico glanced over his shoulder. Connor thought he might wrench himself away. Instead, he held on. He waited for Connor to reach his side.

"Sorry," Connor said. "It's just crowded in here."

"I don't mind. It… it makes me feel better actually." Nico closed his eyes for a second. He took a breath. "There's a lot of people."

"Maybe we should try to find somewhere quieter. I doubt we're going to pick Aphrodite out of all these visitors."

"No. You wanted to see the Mona Lisa."

Connor didn't object. Nico wasn't wrong. He would feel unfulfilled if he came to the Louvre and _didn't_ see one of the most famous paintings of all time. He decided to be bold and sally forth. Connor knitted his fingers with Nico's.

"Which way is she again?" he asked.

Nico brought out the museum map. "This way." He led the charge.

They threaded their way through the crowds. Connor was content to let Nico lead. He couldn't always be the one dragging him around. It wasn't fair. He had to take smaller steps in order to match Nico's stride.

The room displaying the Mona Lisa was packed. It looked like a red carpet night, with all the fans and members of the press leaning in to get an autograph or a clear picture. Connor found his own camera with his free hand. He was determined to get as close as he could.

"You can wait here," he offered. He didn't feel right about taking Nico into the fray.

Nico shook his head. "I want to see it, too."

They kept their hands locked together. Connor carefully elbowed museum patrons aside. Nico stuck closer to him than usual to avoid getting caught and torn from Connor's grip. They managed to get right against the guard rail.

Connor took a photo. "Isn't she beautiful?" he said.

"It's smaller than I pictured it," Nico said. "And no, she's not."

"Rude. She might not match modern standards of beauty, but she's got that look in her eye…"

"She doesn't have any eyebrows."

"Who needs 'em? I want to take your picture with her. Stand right here." Connor repositioned Nico so that he was in the shot. "It'd be funny if you could make the same face."

"What? This one?" Nico said. He imitated the painting's near-smile and sideways look.

Connor hit the button before Nico could change his mind.

"Delete it."

"Never." Connor put the camera away. "That one is going up on the fridge."

Nico groaned. He made a grab for the camera, only for Connor to catch both his hands. Nico fought back. They had a mini wrestling match, consisting of pushing against each other's palms until Nico gave up. Connor was pleased to see a genuine smile on Nico's lips.

Someone cleared their throat close by. An older woman was staring at them. Nico's smile vanished. He jerked his hands away.

"You're old enough to know not to horse around in museums," she said.

"Sorry, ma'am. We'll get out of your way." When Connor reached for Nico's hand again, he found himself denied. His heart sank.

Once they were well away from the commotion surrounding the Mona Lisa, Nico purposefully tucked his hands into the pockets of his aviator jacket. Connor tried not to be hurt by it. He knew he wasn't entitled to anything. Nico's soul might be forcibly cuffed to his, but that didn't mean he'd earned the right to start walking arm in arm, like they were an actual couple. Not that he had intended it that way at all.

"Not there either," Nico muttered.

"There's plenty of museum left to cover," Connor reminded him. "We haven't even been to the lower floors yet."

"Something tells me Aphrodite wouldn't bother with any exhibits that don't relate to her."

"Fix your attitude. Being negative isn't going to help us find her any faster—oof! Whoa, sorry!"

Connor had just bumped into a man hard enough to shake his glasses down his nose. The man huffed noisily and readjusted them. They were horn rimmed, like a librarian would wear in a movie. His clothes were almost impossibly neat and nondescript.

"Typical," the man said. "Everyone in this city drives like they walk and they walk like they own the streets."

"Sorry," Connor repeated, a little annoyed. "I didn't see you."

The man looked him up and down. He had a sharp face. You could cut cheese with his nose. Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Oh," he said. "I get it. You two are demigods. That explains it."

Connor wasn't sure what it explained, but both he and Nico were startled that this man had seen through them so quickly. He was debating making a quick retreat when the man spoke again.

"I can't believe teenagers these days. You came to one of the greatest museums in the world wearing _that_? You have a stain on your shirt. And you! Who taught you how to tie your shoes?"

Nico glanced down at his sneakers. The way he'd laced them was definitely… creative. He looked back up, red in the face.

"Who are you?" he demanded. His hand twitched to the place where his sword would normally be.

"My name is Momus." He was met with blank stares. "Of course you've never heard of me. Modern education is so shabby. Not that it was any better in the old days. There's far too much emphasis on sports and not enough on the arts."

Connor cut in. "Not to be rude, but we're kind of in a hurry, so if we could just…"

Momus held up a hand to stop them. "I swear! Teenagers never change. Always in a rush, disrespecting their superiors. Well, I've had it."

Connor thought of the knife in his pocket. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it. They wouldn't be able to get away with stabbing a man in the middle of a packed gallery in broad daylight. Nico glared at Momus as if he was about to go at him with his teeth.

"I may not be a god," Momus continued, "but as the spirit of criticism—which might I add is a vital element of civilized society—I deserve some respect. Sure, they don't let me go up to Olympus anymore but—"

"The spirit of criticism? That's a thing that exists?" Connor said.

"Criticism, mockery, and satire. That's me. And please do not interrupt."

"Sir, we have to find Aphrodite and _fast_. It's really important."

Momus blinked in surprise. "What do you want with Lady Aphrodite?"

Nico shook his head. "Connor, let's go. This is a waste of time."

Connor ignored him. He saw an opportunity. Momus was the first mythical being they'd met. Maybe he knew where Aphrodite was. Connor removed his wristband.

"Aphrodite put these on us by mistake," Connor explained. "We want to get them off, but only Aphrodite can do it. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"By mistake? Lady Aphrodite hardly ever makes a mistake!" Momus looked them over once more. "Although I have to say I agree with you. Your heights are simply incompatible."

Connor and Nico blushed. _I'm not that much taller,_ Connor thought. _Though if Nico wanted to kiss me he'd probably have to stand on his toes._ He shook his head violently.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where the Lady Aphrodite is, though word has it she _is_ in the city," Momus said.

"Then this was a waste of time." Nico snatched Connor's wrist, his hand covering the glowing mark. "We're leaving."

"But I do know where her son is!"

Nico stiffened. He squeezed Connor's wrist tighter.

"Eros has also been wandering around, shooting his silly arrows every which way." Momus waved his hand to demonstrate. He sneered. "He has only a fraction of his mother's grace. That brat is surprisingly clumsy. 'Woops, it looks like I've shot myself with my own arrow! How embarrassing!'"

Connor perked up. "Where can we find him?"

"I know that tomorrow he'll be at the Museé d'Orsay. He has an appreciation for art but no real eye."

"Thanks, man," Connor said. He twisted his hand to latch onto Nico's arm. "You've been a big help. I'll wear a clean shirt next time."

"Connor, we can't—"

But his mind was made up. He walked off, pulling Nico along.

"I would advise against it!" Momus shouted after them. "Eros will eat you alive!"


	8. Chapter 7: For Sale

**alright, enough fun. time to ruin everything. this chapter marks the beginning of our descent into the pit.**

* * *

Nico saw no need to hide his anger. It was the only feeling he felt comfortable exposing to the world. "You do know that most of the gods you encounter on quests _aren't_ helpful, right? How do you even know we can trust Momus?"

"He seemed pretty straight-forward to me."

"This is obviously your first quest," Nico muttered.

"It's yours too, shrimp. You've never been on an official Camp Half-Blood quest before. You just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

They were in an old store. Connor had spotted it from across the street. It sold everything from cuckoo clocks to old umbrellas. Nico shuddered when he encountered a walking stick with a handle made of bone. It was human. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Connor, on the other hand, didn't seem to sense danger. He wandered through the empty and crowded aisles as if it were any other antiques shop. He picked up a snow globe and shook it. The landscape inside was unrecognizable.

"This is neat," Connor said, setting it back down.

"We should leave." Nico inched away from a glass display case full of china figurines. "If a place is giving _me_ the creeps, you know it's bad."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" Nico realized he was whispering. They hadn't seen any other customers or a shop owner. He kept expecting a horrible creature to come lurching around a corner. He had retrieved his sword from the Louvre's coat check and replaced it on his belt. Nico touched the hilt for reassurance.

"I get the feeling there's something we need to find in here," Connor said. "I don't know what it is yet, but I know it must be somewhere."

"You're going to get us both killed. If not here, then when we meet Eros tomorrow."

Connor ignored him and went deeper into the shop. Holding in a groan, Nico followed. He decided to return to his original goal: convincing Connor that finding Eros was a huge mistake.

"Eros is a god. The two of us can't take him on if he gets violent."

"How violent? He's Cupid. Do you think he looks like a chubby baby or a stud?"

"Quit making jokes! If… if he manages to hit us with one of his arrows, then this whole soul-bonding thing becomes a lot realer. He could make you fall in love with the river and you'd drown yourself in it."

Connor laughed. "He can make people fall in love with inanimate objects? That's hilarious. It'd be funny to watch someone make out with a tree. Or a lamppost."

Nico caught up to Connor and grabbed his arm. Connor stopped. He looked down at Nico with an expression of mild confusion. He honestly couldn't see why Nico was so upset.

"Why are you so…?"

"Charming?"

"Annoying. You're not taking this seriously."

"I am. I happen to believe in making a few jokes to keep you from going all dark and gloomy on me. What I want to know is why you're so scared. You've met gods before. Why is Eros different?"

 _Because he's like his mother. He sees things. We could end up stuck together forever if he thinks we should be._ Granted, a lifetime tied to Connor Stoll might be more tolerable if Nico liked him. He tried to imagine it. Connor wasn't bad looking. He was kind…

Nico shook his head. He didn't want to start rationalizing a future where their quest failed.

"We accepted the risks of going on this quest back at camp," Connor said. "This is one of them."

"It's too high. If even one of us dies…"

"Nico. There's something you're not telling me."

Nico's entire body went rigid. He released Connor's arm. His first thought was, _He knows what I am._ But that didn't make sense. How could he possibly know? The humor in Connor's eyes faded. He steadily held Nico's gaze.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Nico asked, immediately on the defensive.

"Take it from someone who lies a lot…" Connor trailed off. He glanced around.

There was a noise. A soft creaking. Both Nico and Connor froze in place. It could have been the shop settling, but soon it was followed by a heavy thump. It was the unmistakable sound of a book hitting the floor.

Connor began to slowly back into a narrow aisle.

"Not that way," Nico said. He nodded over his shoulder. "The door is over there."

"I'm not leaving without finding whatever it is."

Nico cursed mentally. Connor was already heading into the shadows. Against his better judgment, Nico went after him. The items on the shelves were getting stranger—empty bottles made out of dusty glass, bird skulls with their sockets stuffed with wildflowers, embalmed animals in jars. Connor brushed by it as if he didn't see. Meanwhile, Nico heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps behind them.

He almost slammed into Connor's back when he stopped short. They were standing in front of a heap of cardboard boxes. All of them contained shoes. It looked like whoever had organized them had just tossed them onto the pile without looking twice. Nico spotted what looked like a pair of traditional Greek sandals lying next to tap shoes. But Connor's attention was on one pair in particular.

A pair of dark blue high tops, in pristine condition, were crowning the pile. They had never been worn. Connor picked them up.

"You came in here for shoes?" Nico said. He was going to throttle Connor if whatever was lurking in the shop didn't get them first.

"They're not just shoes." Connor turned them so Nico could see the logo on the side. Instead of a star, the canvas was printed with an uppercase "H."

When Nico gave no reaction, Connor sighed and whispered, " _Maia_."

The shoes grew wings. Nico's eyes widened. He wasn't aware that such a thing existed. Connor repeated the word and the wings vanished. He stuffed the sneakers into his backpack.

"Cool," Nico whispered, feeling a flicker of his old self.

"My dad made them. I didn't know there were any pairs left besides Luke's."

"So now that we've got the thing we came for, let's go."

Connor swung the backpack onto his shoulder. At the same time, someone laughed softly. It was a woman's voice, low and—for lack of a better word—seductive. Nico searched for the source but couldn't see anyone. Then a figure stepped out from between a set of bookshelves.

The first thing Nico noticed was her clothes. She was wearing a decaying dress in the Greek style. The bottom was frayed and there were huge holes in the skirt. It might have been white at one point, but had turned yellow over the years. The woman's hair was loose, kind of wild, with various ornaments and sticks trapped in it.

"Hello," she said, her lips stretching into a smile. It wasn't friendly. The reddish brown stains on the front of her dress were not from ketchup.

Connor smiled back. It was not friendly either. Nico could see him scanning the room, looking for the best way out. "Hi to you, too," he said. "Are you the owner of this fine establishment?"

"No, little godlings. I am not. The owner is long dead."

"That's too bad. What happened to them?"

"He was killed," the woman said as she stepped forward. "He was a collector of strange and dangerous things. When he chose to bring what he thought to be the corpse of a _lamia_ into his shop, he chose his own death."

Her smile widened, revealing her teeth. Nico drew his sword. The _lamia_ saw this as her cue to lunge, teeth and fingernails as sharp as claws first. Her jaw was gaped so wide that Nico saw the discolored flesh inside her mouth. He prepared to swing.

"This way!" Connor grabbed him by the back of the jacket and hauled him down one of the aisles. Nico was about to shout at him when Connor grabbed hold of a shelf and pulled the whole thing down with a loud crash. Artifacts and antiques shattered on the floor.

"What are you doing?" That wasn't going to hold the _lamia_ for long.

"Running! You know, the thing least likely to get us killed?" Connor knocked over a table loaded down with clocks. "Split up. She can't chase both of us."

Nico wanted to object. Going different directions sounded like a great way to get lost, but they were facing down a starved vampire in a thrift shop full of nightmares. Nico could hear her smashing her way past the blocks Connor had laid down.

"Oh little children," she sang, her voice carrying. "Don't hide from me."

"I'll find you at the door," Nico said. He took off to the right, wedging himself past a clothes rack. There was hardly space to put his feet. He only glanced over his shoulder once. Connor had disappeared. _All this for a pair of sneakers._

Would she come after him? _Lamia_ preferred children and Connor was almost an adult. However, other myths painted them as seductresses, so maybe she'd let Nico go. Nico had a hard time keeping it all straight in his head when he was running for his life.

A dusty trunk appeared in his path. Nico was forced to turn. He hoped he was going the right way. The shop was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked from the street.

The _lamia_ laughed. "I wasn't expecting fresh blood to just walk in. It's been years since we've had a customer. I was so lonely."

She sounded close. Nico had not sheathed his sword. If she came at him, he'd take her down. He thought he heard glass breaking in a different part of the shop.

"And to think it would be a pair of demigods, just curious enough. You've made me the happiest woman in the world."

Where was she coming from? Nico spared a look backwards, but he didn't see her. When he looked ahead, he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. He'd run into a dead end. All there was in front of him was a solid wall, decorated with vintage posters.

"Time to give up, sweetness," the _lamia_ said.

Nico spun in a circle. He had to get out of here. Connor wasn't safe. If he died, they both went down. To be killed by a single _lamia_ would be an embarrassment. Nico had faced down worse in his lifetime. His grip on his sword tightened.

The _lamia_ appeared from behind a smaller set of shelves. She pushed it over without a care. Nico, desperate to wound her, grabbed a random object from the table behind him and threw it. It was, strangely enough, a Mythomagic figurine. Would he never escape the stupid game? Luckily, the figurine, being of Polyphemus, was a bit heavier than the others and managed to make the _lamia_ pause for a second when it smacked her between the eyes.

However, it didn't stop her for long. She looked amused. Nico searched for something else to throw. His fingers closed around a stone with a fossil in it. This had more impact. There was a dry snap as her nose bent to the side. There was no blood. The _lamia_ stumbled.

Nico took the opportunity to charge. He aimed for the neck. His blade didn't connect. At least, not with its intended target. The _lamia_ had thrown up her arm to deflect. The stygian iron sword was embedded in her flesh. It had stopped on the bone. She didn't seem to care.

Nico tried to pull it free and swing again, but the _lamia_ was faster. She grabbed him by the throat. Her sharp nails dug into his skin. Nico felt blood well up under them.

"I smell death on you," she hissed. "You are Hades' son. A rarity. I will enjoy eating you, little one." She leaned toward him, mouth open. Nico could sense the death on her as well. She smelled musty, like she'd been trapped in a box for millennia. She probably had.

Nico struggled. He could hardly breathe with her hand crushing his windpipe, but his sword was still in her arm. He tried to wrench it out. His fingers were trembling.

Suddenly, she stopped short. A celestial bronze blade was sticking out of her neck. It quickly ripped to the side, severing her head almost all the way through. The _lamia_ made a guttural noise as she released Nico. Her hands went to her throat. She fell to her knees.

Nico didn't hesitate. He retrieved his sword and finished the slice. Her head tumbled to the ground and rolled away. It immediately started to decay. Her dark hair faded, her sallow skin began to darken and stretch. Her body slumped over.

"Fuck," Connor said. Then, "Sorry. I didn't mean to swear. I was kind of nervous."

"Let's get out of here. She might come back." Nico took Connor by the arm and led him back the way he'd run. "What happened to splitting up?"

"I waited until I knew she was following you and snuck up behind her. Cool strategy, right?" He grinned.

"What if she came after you?"

"But she didn't."

It wasn't worth arguing about. The _lamia_ was dead and they were moving on. "We should burn this place," Nico said. "Just to make sure she's really gone."

"Aw, but all this stuff," Connor said.

"Most of it's worthless. You got what you wanted anyway."

Connor sighed, but he snatched an old fashioned oil lamp from a table as they passed. He tested it as they walked. Nico was surprised to see it light. The darkness in the shop retreated slightly.

"I don't like being an arsonist."

"If the _lamia_ comes back and hurts anyone else, then it will be our fault for not doing anything when we had the chance."

"Nag, nag, nag. Find me some paper so I can light this place up."

Nico resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. He went to gather the books they'd knocked to the floor during the chase. They practically came apart in his hands. Some of the paperbacks' covers snapped clean off.

Now that the danger had passed and he wasn't distracted, Nico could feel an echo of death in the shop. It had been hidden under all the dust. If he closed his eyes, he sensed where it faded and grew stronger. Depending on how long the _lamia_ had been here, she would have had to feed on more than one human. There was no telling how many bodies were hidden amongst the artifacts.

Out of curiosity, Nico followed the trail to nearby table. It was set up with jewelry displays. There was a long lace tablecloth thrown over it. The years had turned the fabric just as yellow as the _lamia_ 's dress. Nico knelt beside it, knowing what he was going to see and dreading it all the same.

The body of an older looking man was curled up beneath the table. He seemed drained. His collar was stained with the remains of the _lamia_ 's meal. A thick layer of dust covered him. Nico grimaced.

"What's taking so long? I—oh my Gods." Connor turned away, then completed the loop and faced the body again. "How did you even _find_ that?"

"You know how."

"Do you want to… say a few words? Seems pretty unfair that he had to get killed by a monster. He looks like he was a nice old guy."

Nico let the tablecloth fall. "I'll bet this was the owner. From what I can tell he was messing around with stuff that he shouldn't have been. He'll be cremated when we burn the shop."

"Cold. But I guess there's nothing else we can do."

Yet, as Nico walked away, he noticed Connor pull off the tablecloth and wrap it around the old man like a burial shroud. He heard a few soft gags as Connor turned the body over.

They put the old books in a pile. Nico felt a little bad. Some of them seemed rare, but he couldn't read most of them and not just because of the dyslexia. They weren't in Ancient Greek, English, or Italian. The writing didn't look like anything Nico had ever seen before.

"You're probably right about the owner," Connor said. "He might have been keeping the Necronomicon in here."

"The what?"

"Never mind. We should leave before something else attacks or the police arrive. Whatever happens first."

They retreated a safe distance, then Connor smashed the lantern into the pile of old paper. The flame caught immediately. Nico and Connor hurried out the door. As smoke began to rise, Nico thought, _Annabeth never would've let us do this._

As if he had read Nico's mind, Connor said, "By the way, when we tell this story later, don't tell Annabeth that we burned down the store. She'd kill us."


	9. Chapter 8: Confession

**this chapter is a little short, but i didn't want to lump it with the next chapter because it would've been an INFORMATION OVERLOAD. i liked writing this scene. it was sort of relaxing and gave me a chance to exercise some stoll brother head canons. hopefully you guys will like it, too. it's a small breather before the shit hits the fan** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Connor put his normal sneakers into his bag as spares. He was tempted to practice flying, but there was no space in their hotel room and he didn't want to die by falling off a roof. If he was going to die, it was going to be cool. Getting eaten by a chimera or something.

The more enticing item in the room was the phone. He and Travis had cell phones—though they didn't use them often. Travis might answer his call, even considering the six-hour time difference. Connor sat on the bed, his hands on his knees, debating whether or not to make a move.

Nico made the choice for him by hitting the lights. The room went black.

"Nico," Connor groaned. He was about to get up and turn on the lamp, but Nico stopped him.

"I'm tired and I'm going to sleep," Nico said as he climbed into bed. He worked his way under the covers.

Connor was too conflicted to sleep. He pushed himself back against the headboard. _Nico's right. We should rest now so we can be ready for Eros tomorrow. I'll have plenty of time to talk to Travis later._ If they survived, of course.

But all he could do was stare into the darkness, focusing on the little red light on the phone cradle. Nico rolled over. Once. Twice.

"What were you going to say earlier?"

He'd almost forgotten about it. The _lamia_ and arson had chased it out of his head. Connor glanced down at Nico. Nico's back was to him, his arm curled under his head. It was a good thing the sheets were white, otherwise Connor wouldn't have been able to spot him at all.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," he said.

Nico huffed and sat up. "I can't stop thinking about it. What were you going to say?"

Connor hadn't wanted to do it this way. He hadn't really wanted to do it in the shop either, but he was getting frustrated and things kind of slipped out. Maybe it was better like this. The lack of light might make Nico feel safer. It certainly calmed Connor's nerves.

"I know," he said. "I know, Nico, and it's okay. You don't have to worry about me. Eros isn't going to reveal anything I'm not already aware of."

"What are you talking about?" Nico's voice came out at a slightly higher pitch.

It was probably best to be blunt. "You're gay."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Nico's breathing was shallow. Once he'd collected himself—as much as he could—he said, "H-how could you possibly know?"

"I just do. I have eyes and ears and… I recognized it. You could say I remembered what it was like, figuring all that stuff out."

"What do you mean you recognized….?" Nico trailed off. Silence descended like a curtain between them once again. "You? No."

"Yes. Me."

"That's not possible."

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

"This is not the _time_ or the _place_ ," Nico growled.

"I couldn't resist."

Nico didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was probably seething with rage. Connor wondered if he should have waited to tell him or said it earlier. Anyway, it was out now. At least there'd been no risk of Nico laughing at him. Travis had laughed at first, then said, "Yeah, I know. I'm your brother. Of course I know."

"How many people have you told?" Nico finally asked.

"A couple. It's not really relevant in most conversations."

"Travis?"

"Yeah. And Percy. That one kind of slipped out on accident. I think he said something like, 'hey, is it just me or does Miranda Gardiner like you?' and I said, 'that's too bad because I'm into guys.' Like, woops!" Connor laughed.

"What did he say?"

"Just 'oh. Cool.' It wasn't a big deal."

Nico went quiet again. Then he muttered, "How is it not a big deal?"

"It just isn't for me. Then again, I've had more time to adjust. I'll bet if you talked to me from four years ago, he'd probably say different. Also, I wasn't born in the thirties, so…"

"I wish I could be like you."

"No you don't."

"Okay, I wish I could be _kind of_ like you. Stuff that bothers me doesn't bother you."

"There's tons of stuff that gets to me. The trick is not to show it. You do that well."

"Are… are there others at camp?"

"Yeah, probably. I haven't asked."

"I thought it was just me."

Connor patted Nico's shoulder. He hoped it was comforting. He knew Nico tended to bristle. "Now you know better. You don't have to be ashamed. No one is going to treat you any different because of it."

"People already treat me differently. I think the reason you don't think it's a big deal is because you have tons of friends who accept you without thinking. You're not… isolated." It sounded like it hurt to say.

"I didn't always have that," Connor said. "I understand what it's like to be on the outside."

Nico's fist came down on the mattress. "No, you don't! You've always had family. You've got your brother and Cabin 11 and the rest of the campers. They don't look at you strangely because of your father. They don't ignore you when you walk into a room. Stop pretending you understand my situation and admit that you don't know!"

It took a long time for Connor to speak. He had thought about this for a while. Whenever he began this story in his head, he stopped himself, because he was afraid. He was afraid to disillusion Nico or anyone else.

"Actually," Connor said, choosing his words carefully, "when Travis and I first came to Camp Half-Blood, we didn't talk to anyone else for almost three months. I was six and he was seven."

Nico said nothing.

"Our mom pulled us out of kindergarten so we could go. We were both really mad about it at the time. She wouldn't tell us anything. She kept saying stuff about our dad, how we were special and that it was dangerous to be special, but we didn't get it. We were just a couple of dumb kids.

"When we got there, Chiron showed us the video, told us who we were, and we got set up in Cabin 11. It was crowded back in those days, too. We didn't want to live there. Mom said that she'd come get us when it was time, but she didn't know when that would be. So we were going to stay at camp indefinitely."

Connor heard a small intake of breath. He wondered what Bianca and Nico had been told when they were taken to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He continued.

"Travis and I kept to ourselves. Camp was cool, but we wanted to go back home. We wanted our mom. Even though we knew it was dangerous out there, we missed our old friends and after a while we started to miss school, too. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I guess. I think I hated camp and everyone in it at some point."

"What changed?"

Connor shrugged. "Once you've been on the same capture the flag team with someone enough times, you get to know them. Eventually we realized that it wasn't just me and Travis against the world. There were lots of kids like us in camp. It got a lot easier to be ourselves."

"I can't imagine you hating Camp Half-Blood."

"I'm not surprised. I have a hard time remembering why I felt that way, too. Not everyone is as nice as we are. Every place has bullies and backstabbers. Cabin 11 was full of them. Including Luke." Connor's hands curled into fists. "The first time we met him, I knew we couldn't trust him. But he was our counselor and we didn't want to say anything. It's not like we had proof."

"He was your brother."

"That's exactly why we didn't trust him. You're right about us, Nico. We Hermes kids are a shifty bunch."

"That's not…"

"Until we stopped being pricks, people used to say really nasty stuff about us behind our backs. Our pranks were a lot meaner back then." When Nico didn't ask about it, Connor added, "I knew Athena kids are terrified of spiders. I put a tarantula in Annabeth's bed anyway."

"Oh."

"She kicked my ass for that. I learned an important lesson. Anyway, as vindictive as we were, it turns out I like people. It was kind of overwhelming taking over Cabin 11, but I'm glad Travis and I are in charge. It's a good gig. That's how I met you."

"When did your Mom come back?" Nico sounded a little flustered.

"I was ten, I think. She put us back in the public school system. That wasn't fun. Luckily, the Athena cabin helped us catch up."

"They did that for you?"

"Why not? We're family."

Nico shifted. Connor felt the mattress dip. "I think you use that word too easily. They don't really count."

"It's not all about blood. Percy's your cousin, but what makes him your family isn't the fact that your dads are brothers. Love does that. I know you get what I'm talking about."

"That's—!"

"There are lots of different kinds of love, Nico." Connor held up his glowing wrist. "Not just this. For instance, I care about you a lot."

"Stop. That's enough. You made your point."

Connor chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is that while I don't know _exactly_ what you've been through, we've all got our stories. I might not be able to totally understand, but I can get close."

"How do I know you're not making all this up just to make me feel better?"

"I don't lie about this kind of thing. You should know me well enough by now to tell the difference."

Connor waited while Nico processed the night's confessions. Secretly, Connor hoped Nico would open up as well, just to balance the relationship, but he knew it was wrong to expect something in return. If Nico didn't want to talk, Connor wouldn't pressure him.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in," Connor said. He lay down on his side. The pillow smelled nice. Connor listened as Nico also reclined.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I've never talked about this with anyone besides Bianca. You're… a really good counselor."

Connor smiled into the pillow. "Aw shucks, you're making me blush."

Nico's voice became harsh again, though it was dulled by fatigue. "Go to sleep."


	10. Chapter 9: Arrow

**hello naughty children, it's update time. thought i'd put up the latest chapter a few days early since i've held you in suspense long enough. just a quick word though: without spoiling too much, there is a some force kissing in this chapter. i just want you guys to know because i'd hate to cause someone unnecessary stress or discomfort.  
on a lighter note, here's a crappy thing i made for guidance that i want to show off: post/150149636005/you-risked-a-lot-sticking-your-neck-out-for-me  
oh! oh! one more thing! how do y'all feel about fake dating aus? i may or may not be working on something...**

* * *

 _He knows. He knows and it's fine, because he's the same as I am._ Nico woke up the next morning, instantly remembering the previous night's conversation. Connor wasn't in bed. He could hear the shower running.

Nico wondered if he'd dreamed the whole thing. He wanted to ask more questions. _How did you find out? Did you have to tell your mom? Have you ever kissed another boy?_ Nico pulled the covers over his head. Gods, everything was different now.

He didn't get up. He still didn't want to see Eros, no matter what Connor said. Nico stared at the ceiling and wished, as he frequently did, that Bianca was there. He wanted to tell her what he'd just found out. _You were right, Bianca. I'm not alone._

The door to the bathroom opened. Nico's head turned involuntarily. He regretted it. Disregarding these new facts about Connor, Nico had always gotten flustered when the older boys would take their shirts off at camp. Percy liked to swim and the Stolls found it an effective way to deal with the heat. (Not to mention the other guys, who also swam and ditched their clothes whenever the temperature spiked.) Nico had seen them more than once, wandering around with their orange t-shirts tucked into their waistbands.

He really should've been used to it by now, but the context was totally different. Because this was Connor Stoll coming out of a shower, his hair damp and a towel around his neck. In a hotel room. A hotel room occupied by just Connor and Nico.

Nico snapped his gaze back to the ceiling and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was doing weird things. Like it always did, actually.

"Are you awake, Nico?" Connor rummaged around in his backpack.

"Yep."

Connor tugged a dark blue t-shirt over his head. His shoulder blades stuck out like wings. "We have enough time for breakfast before we have to leave. Come on." He slapped the mattress.

Nico reluctantly moved the covers aside. He was trying not to look at Connor straight on. As much as he hated to admit it, Connor and Travis were—appearance-wise—just as much of a problem as Percy had been. They were handsome. So sue him. It didn't mean anything. Nico got a little fluttery when he looked at old photos of Farley Granger.

After they ate, Connor hailed a cab to take them to the Musée d'Orsay. This driver tolerated Connor's halting French more than the previous. Nico was on pins and needles the whole way. He picked at his shoelaces. There were certain gods that you just didn't mess with. Standing up to his father was nothing compared to this. His father couldn't see inside his heart.

"It's going to be okay," Connor assured him while they waited in line.

He sounded so steady. Nico wanted to believe him.

"We're not going to let him get to us. You're the son of Hades. You're a strong little punk." Connor ruffled Nico's hair more aggressively than usual. Nico didn't mind. He didn't even mind when Connor smoothed it back out. He was too preoccupied to care.

Nico tried to internalize what Connor was saying. _I am the son of Hades. I am closed. I am powerful._ Breathing came easier. _I am not alone._

Connor didn't stop for photo-ops this time. Today was all business. He admired the huge clock that looked over the first floor. The museum had been a train station once. It was a place of travel and transport, converted into a home for art. Whatever genes Hermes had left in him could sense it. Connor felt comfortable here. Eros couldn't shake him.

On the second floor, they found a semi-deserted room filled with Gaugin pieces. Nico had been charging ahead, stopping only to peer into galleries. This time he paused for more than two seconds. Connor didn't have to ask why; he felt it.

All gods let off a distinct aura. It lets the rest of the world know that they're special. Each one is different. Hades had an oily, dark aura that made the people around him angry and sad. Apollo burned brighter than the sun. Connor had lived around Dionysus so long that he was used to him, but if asked, he would say that Dionysus made people around him feel a little crazy.

There was a man standing in front of a wooden relief. Even from behind, it was clear that he was Aphrodite's son. His hair was long and pale blond. His clothes were tailored. They had to be. Nothing ever fit that well if you just bought it off the rack.

"That's him," Nico whispered.

They walked over. Connor realized that they had fallen into step with each other. Eros' aura was like Aphrodite's—cloying and sweet—but with an extra kick, like static electricity. He heard them approaching and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes were indigo.

"It's not every day that demigods come to me. I'm not a 'quest' kind of god, you know."

Connor and Nico shared a confused glance. Eros sighed.

"What I mean is that I don't hold any special items and I don't have a particular base of operations. I travel a lot. Though I like it here." He pointed to the piece of wood on the wall. "The title of this piece is ' _Soyez amoureuses et vous serez heureuses_.' That's the attitude that everyone should adopt."

"Love and you'll be happy?" Nico guessed.

"More or less."

Connor was glad that Eros' appearance didn't change like his mother's. It made him easier to look at. It also helped that Connor was as tall as, if not taller than Eros. Compared to his meeting with Hades a few weeks ago, this was a welcome change of pace.

"We're sorry to bother you," Connor said. "We need to talk. It's very important."

"Then we should go somewhere more private. Follow me, boys." Eros brushed past them. Connor got a whiff of his cologne. Was it cologne? It almost made him sneeze.

"No trouble so far," Connor said quietly. _Except that was freakishly easy._

Nico nodded in agreement, though his face was pale. They followed Eros downstairs and out of the museum. He led them down an alley, then down another. As they left the public eye, Eros started to let the Mist fall from around him. The air around his back grew blurry. A pair of white wings emerged. They extended and shook themselves out, scattering a couple of feathers.

Eros finally stopped. He spun around. They were now standing between several buildings. Trapped. Connor's throat went dry. He should've been watching where they were going.

"I can already guess what you came to me for. Mother told me the whole story."

"Then we don't have to show you our extra special friendship bracelets." Connor held up his wrist without removing the band.

Eros beat his wings and lifted into the air. He perched on a fire escape. A bow and quiver of arrows materialized on his shoulder. The bow was a fancy gold and pink sports model, the kind with pulleys. His arrows had the same color scheme. He drew one from the quiver and held it in his fingers.

"So. You're here to petition me, right? Go on."

"Where's your mother? We want to speak to Aphrodite."

Eros shrugged. "I don't keep tabs on my mother, sorry. If she wants me, she'll get in touch, but as of right now, she could be anywhere."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying right now?" Connor said.

Eros smiled down at them. He spun the arrow around in his fingers. "You think you can read me, son of Hermes? There's no way to prove that I know where Aphrodite is and you're a fool to challenge a god."

"I think I have a chance."

Now the god laughed. "This is fun. You kids are great. Teenagers think they can do anything. All those hormones and angst, it's a field day for me. My arrows have seen lots of kids like you. Trying to figure things out, getting crushes on each other. Demigods are especially entertaining. More drama."

"I bet you love soap operas." Connor grinned.

"There's no better soap opera than real life. Do you know the story of Hyacinth? Now that was a love triangle. Poor Hyacinth got knocked in the head by a discus and died, all because Zephyr was jealous of Apollo. I see that story—more or less—repeated every day."

"That's terrible," Connor said and meant it. "It's weird that you'd enjoy that, considering it's your job to make people fall in love with each other."

Eros laughed again, head thrown back. "I'm not a god of love, Stoll. I'm the feeling that makes your toes curl. I'm the pull in your gut when you see someone beautiful. I'm the reason you start to sweat when your object of desire moves too close. That's not love; that's sexual attraction."

He nocked an arrow. Connor drew his dagger. Nico's hand went to his sword as well. Eros hadn't drawn yet. He seemed to be thinking, or at least making a show of thinking. His fingertips toyed with the bowstring.

"Who to shoot," he mused aloud. "Nico sure has a lot of skeletons in his closet, pardon the pun. But then there's you." Eros looked at Connor. "Who do you want?"

"Nobody," Connor said.

"I guess it doesn't matter. You only need to look at someone." Eros drew and aimed at Nico. He released the arrow.

Connor didn't think. He pushed Nico out of the way. Eros shimmered and vanished—bow and all. The arrow hit the ground. Whatever they were made of was strong enough to pierce concrete. Nico stared at it in horror.

"It's weird." Eros' voice was all around them. "You should be more afraid of me. The things I've made people do would have most people, heroes or otherwise, shaking in their boots."

"I've got a good sense of self-control," Connor replied.

Nico was gripping his sword, his eyes moving around, searching for Eros.

"You? I doubt it."

"Connor!"

The warning came too late. He thought he heard the twang of bowstring, but there was no time to get out of the way or even turn around. The arrow struck Connor from behind. It knocked him forward. He skinned both knees on the stone.

Connor's head felt foggy. The place where the arrow had hit him was a point of slowly spreading heat on his back. He didn't seem to be bleeding. Eros hadn't killed him. Connor tried to stand. He heard faint laughter, as if it was coming over a telephone.

"You can talk all you want about self-control," Eros said. "But teenagers and their hormones…"

Nico was there, crouched next to him. "Idiot!" he hissed. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"Because I…" Connor looked at Nico. His words left him. His veins were on fire. He had never felt such a strong sense of wanting before. It overwhelmed him.

Nico stared. He had never looked as good as he did now. There was a thin sheen of sweat across his skin from rushing around. His eyes were the darkest Connor had seen them, like black holes. He wanted to be sucked in by them, completely consumed. Connor's gaze drifted to Nico's mouth. His lips were parted.

"Connor?" Nico put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

It was too much. Connor grabbed Nico and pinned him to the ground. Nico's eyes widened with shock. He barely had time to yell before Connor kissed him. Nico squirmed, pressing his fists against Connor's chest.

 _What am I doing?_ Connor thought. He wasn't in control of his own body. His hands were roaming through Nico's hair as if they had a mind of their own. Nico continued struggling beneath him, his lips closed, clutching Connor's shirt as he tried to shove him away. He made a noise halfway between a scream and words.

The part of Connor's rational mind that was currently functioning was doing its best. _This is wrong. I have to stop. This isn't me._ It might as well have been white noise. He kissed Nico's neck where his pulse hammered rapidly under his skin.

"Connor, st—ah!" Nico was, for a second, immobilized. He trembled as Connor returned to his mouth. He was too late to close it. A new wave of lust washed over Connor when their tongues nudged each other. Another involuntary moan from Nico felt like a second arrow piercing through his stomach.

Connor wanted to swallow him, to have all of him, to see how far he could go. And at the same time, his rational side—which was dwindling by the second—was burning with revulsion. This was sick. He could still hear the echo of Eros' laughter.

And then Nico kissed back. The pressure on Connor's chest subsided. He was floating. His mind was blissfully blank, as if a bomb had gone off inside it. There was no more rationality. Nico stopped kicking and sank into the kiss, his lips sliding against Connor's.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain. Iron flooded his mouth. Connor reared back, his hand flying to his lower lip. His fingers came away dotted with blood. The fog cleared. He was back in his body again. Nico lay on the floor, panting. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Shame hit Connor like a brick wall. He scrambled away, his throat constricting. He couldn't think of what to say. "Sorry" sounded insincere, but so did everything else.

Instead, all that came out was, "You bit me."

"Nothing else was working."

"Oh gods, Nico."

"It's not your fault." Nico's face was flushed. He looked ready to commit murder. Connor was 90% sure Eros was the intended victim, but he was fine with getting assassinated by skeleton warriors as well.

Connor felt the spot where he'd been hit. There was nothing to it now. It was as if it had never happened. And there was no sign of Eros. He'd made his escape while they'd been… even his brain didn't want to touch it.

Nico slowly got up and dusted himself off. He was doing his best to look unaffected, but Connor could tell he was deeply shaken. Why shouldn't he be?

"We should've known better," he said, gathering his sword. "Eros is one of the most powerful gods there is."

"Yeah, well, these aren't gone yet." Connor tapped his mark. "So I don't know what else we could've done. I guess we're back to where we started."

Nico glowered at the ground. Then he sheathed his sword and stalked off.

* * *

 **this is farley granger, for those that don't know: find-a-grave-prod/photos/2011/86/67599447_**  
 **and this is the piece eros is looking at in the musee d'orsay if y'all were curious: mfas3. .**


	11. Chapter 10: Guilt and Innocence

**are y'all still with me? i hope you are, because i plan on continuing to be dramatic af. ANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGST.**

* * *

Connor gave Nico a wide berth. He took a farther seat on the metro. He walked slightly ahead of Nico, only stopping to make sure he was still there. When they made it back to the hotel, Nico shut himself up in the bathroom. Connor heard the tap running.

While Nico was doing that, Connor set up a place to sleep on the floor. The spot on his lip throbbed with pain. Nico could bite hard. A scab was starting to form. Connor finished moving his stuff to the corner, checked that Nico was still in the bathroom, wrote a quick note, and went downstairs.

There were plenty of places to go. The street was lined with cafes, shops, and other little holes in the wall. Connor would give Nico some time to be alone. He'd sit down somewhere, maybe start strategizing where to go from here.

And maybe he'd tear off his shirt and start publicly flogging himself.

Connor scrubbed his hands through his hair. _It was the arrow. It wasn't me. Nico knows that._ The guilt didn't go away, though. Connor wished there was such a thing as brain bleach. He'd do anything to forget about it.

He walked a few blocks, his mind blank, before settling on a place that looked cheap. He took an outside table. There were about twenty euros in his pocket. Connor also wished he was eighteen already. Brain bleach might not exist but alcohol did.

Connor was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the man approaching his table until he'd pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey, kiddo," the man said.

Connor's head snapped up. Of all the times for his dad to show up, this had to be the worst.

* * *

Nico had thought he'd heard the door close, but he was still surprised to find the hotel room empty when he got out of the shower. There was a note on the bedside table. Connor had awful handwriting.

 _Stepping out for a bit. Will be back eventually._

 _Connor_

He'd made a makeshift pallet against the far wall. In fact, he'd pushed his backpack and clothes over there as well. It was like he'd tried to minimize his presence as much as possible. Nico shook his head. He'd been expecting Connor to laugh it off, to try and act like it had never happened. Right now, he didn't know which he would prefer.

Nico had tried to cry in the shower. He thought it might make him feel better. There was a knot in his throat that was acting like a cork. Nothing could budge it. It was hard to breathe. Eros had been laughing as he'd forced Connor to assault him. He'd found it _funny_. Nico was more disgusted by that than anything Connor had done. And there was nothing Nico could do. He couldn't revenge himself because Eros had vanished. They had no way of tracking him down and no way of defeating him if they did find him.

Nico sat on the bed. _I'm a kid,_ he thought. Had Connor ever kissed anyone like that before, or was this also his first time? As dumb and as girly as it sounded in his head, Nico was forced to acknowledge that that was his first kiss—the first time another person, male or female, had put their mouth on his. And other places.

 _I'm not a god of love, Stoll. I'm the feeling that makes your toes curl. I'm the pull in your gut when you see someone beautiful. I'm the reason you start to sweat when your object of desire moves too close. That's not love; that's sexual attraction._

Nico shuddered to think what might have happened if he hadn't bit Connor's lip. Deep down, he hoped that it wouldn't have escalated that far. Connor would have woken up or the spell would have worn off. Nico hadn't wanted to hurt him, even if it only left a small cut. Any mark, any reminder would have made a gulf between them.

And they were just starting to be friends. People talked about Hades and Ares like they were the worst deities to ever walk the earth. From Nico's perspective, it was starting to look like Aphrodite and Eros were the cruelest gods.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I was expecting more along the lines of 'Hi, Dad' but that works too."

Connor was stunned. He hadn't met with his dad face to face since… since… he couldn't even remember. He must have been very young. His only correspondence with the messenger god was at dinner, when he burned offerings. Hermes had sent him a note a few weeks ago, back when he learned he was a psychopomp (which would have been a nice time to manifest, actually), but that was it.

Hermes looked a lot like Connor and Travis. No, Connor and Travis looked like Hermes. They had his arching eyebrows, his brown curly hair, the sharp ears. Luke had had some of those features—lots of Hermes kids did—but it was Travis and Connor who were the closest. That was more than a little freaky.

"I saw that you were using your traveler's pass," Hermes said. "I didn't think you'd use it to come to the old country. Definitely not so soon."

"Some things came up."

"I can see that." Hermes pointed to the mark on Connor's wrist. "Aphrodite let it slip that she bound your soul to Nico di Angelo's. She seemed pretty smug about it."

Connor frowned. He disliked the idea of Aphrodite bragging about them to the other gods. "Have you seen her?"

"Not in person, no. I don't know where she is at the moment. But Paris is probably your best bet. The City of Light was always one of her favorite haunts."

A waiter stopped at their table. Hermes turned to him and ordered something in French. The waiter scurried off without consulting Connor. Connor hoped that his dad at least had the courtesy to get him some water.

"I also," Hermes said, fixing Connor with a serious look, "heard that you bumped into Eros."

"Do you hear everything that goes on with the gods?"

"Pretty much."

"Then why don't you know where Aphrodite is?"

"You're changing the subject." The waiter returned with cokes. Connor was somewhat suspicious. This whole meeting felt surreal. Hermes might be playing some angle or long term game that Connor didn't understand. That's how it was with the gods. You had to second guess your own parents.

"I don't want to talk about what happened," Connor said. "I feel awful."

"You should. You charged in there totally unprepared. You're not going to that camp just to hang around for the summer, you know. You must have learned something."

Connor took a long drink of his soda. _The one time my dad actually decides to see me and he gets right into the criticism. That's dads, I guess._

"It's not like I can fight him hand to hand," Connor pointed out. "All I've got are lock-picking skills, theft, and ghost transport."

"Exactly!" Hermes' eyes lit up. "You're going about it the wrong way. You took more of a traditional hero type approach instead of your own, unique Connor Stoll kind. I've seen what you're capable of. You and Travis are incredibly talented."

Connor stared at the plastic menu. He admired the way French words looked. He liked the way they sounded too. All the Aphrodite kids spoke French. Sometimes they used it to talk smack about other campers.

"I don't know if I can steal from a god, though. By myself."

"If Luke could handle it, then so can you." Hermes realized his faux-pas immediately. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring up your brother. It's not a good memory for me either."

Connor might have told Hermes what it was like when Luke went rogue. He might have talked about how it felt to suddenly become co-counselors of a cabin full of unruly, dissatisfied teenagers, to be responsible for so many angry and hurt kids who came tumbling into camp. He could have mentioned how Hermes saw Luke, his traitor son, in person before Connor and Travis, who had always looked up to their dad.

Connor said none of these things. "Do you think you could point me to where Eros might be?"

Hermes grinned. "If I were you, I'd take a walk along the Seine later tonight."

Then he vanished in the blink of an eye. A few euros had been left on the table. Connor counted it out. Hermes had paid for them both, plus a tip. Connor smiled to himself.

"Thanks, Dad," he said.

* * *

Nico didn't remember falling asleep. He usually didn't. Sometimes he just passed out without realizing it. He'd been watching TV in a daze (it was still on) while reclining. It had been comfortable, so it was no surprise that he'd dropped straight into a cat nap.

Connor wasn't back yet. The sun had gone down and the room was dark. Nico sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He'd drifted to "Connor's" side. The pillow still smelled like him. Nico pushed himself away. He was going to be hyperaware of Connor's presence for a while.

 _Where is he? Should I be worried?_ Nico rubbed his wrist. David had said they would both die if one of them got killed. If Nico was alive, then so was Connor. Connor had said he'd be back "eventually." What did that mean? He'd have to come back to sleep at some point. It was one of the rare times Nico wished they could carry cell phones.

 _I shouldn't even want him back,_ Nico thought. He studied the glowing mark. Even if it had been the result of Cupid's arrow, it was a violation. Connor knew that and was putting distance between them. So why was Nico starting to get nervous?

It hit him like a blow to the stomach. He and Connor hadn't been apart since these stupid marks were put on them in the first place. Nico had always known where Connor was and what he was doing. Now Nico was alone in a hotel room in a foreign country with not only the normal threat of monsters hanging over him, but also the possibility of Connor dying in a random alley. His chest tightened.

The knot in Nico's throat throbbed. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. Was this a part of Aphrodite's magic? Or was it genuine feeling? He couldn't look at Connor without feeling ashamed and sick, but the thought of losing him was petrifying. Not just because he would die too; there was this ugly thing between them that hadn't been resolved yet.

After spending twenty minutes in the shower trying to call up tears, Nico finally managed to get a good cry worked up. He hadn't cried in a while. He forgot how pathetic it felt. Suddenly, he wasn't just crying to cry—or over this thing with Connor—but _everything_ : Bianca, their mother, Percy. By that point it was hard to stop. Nico hunched over and tried to force out his feelings. The knot began to loosen. He was starting to cough when the door unlocked.

"Hey, I'm back—shit. Never mind. I'm not back," Connor said, quickly reversing himself through the door.

"Wait." Nico kicked himself internally for hiccupping when he said it. He hadn't pulled himself together yet and he didn't want Connor to see this, but he also didn't want Connor to vanish again.

Connor crept in like he was in a minefield. He was holding a couple of plastic bags. Nico could smell the food all the way across the room. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked. He put the bags on the nightstand. He didn't move toward Nico or even sit down.

"I'm fine. It isn't you." _Kind of._ "Where did you go?"

"I walked around a bit. I got us dinner. I don't really know what you like, but everyone can go for pasta, right?"

Nico could tell he was forcing himself to be light. Since when had he gotten this good at reading Connor? Nico sniffed. He was trying not to cough again. He didn't want Connor to realize he'd been crying that hard.

Connor went into the bathroom and returned with a handful of toilet paper. He passed it to Nico. "It's alright if you're crying because of…"

"It's not. Maybe a little. I just needed to get a few things off my chest." Nico did feel better now that he'd gone through it. He could breathe easier now. After he'd dried his eyes and nose, he washed his face in the sink. His eyes were red.

Connor had started eating. He was fast. Nico wasn't hungry until he saw the actual food. Connor passed him a container and a plastic fork.

"I saw my dad," Connor said. "He gave me a lead."

"On Aphrodite?"

"Eros."

Nico gathered a forkful of pasta and shoved it in his mouth. He pretended that he was only mildly interested. The TV chattered in the background.

"I think I have a plan now. I can do it on my own, but if you're okay with coming along…"

"I'm not letting you walk into danger alone. My life's on the line either way."


	12. Chapter 11: God of Thieves

**hello my lovely readers! i hope you like pain and awkwardness because that's what i'm going to deliver. special thanks to anyone who has left a review since i started. it keeps me going :D**

* * *

The plan required a quick shopping trip first. Connor bought a toy bow and arrow set. After training with Camp Half-Blood's equipment for so many years, he was afraid to test it in case he broke it. The bow was made for a child's draw strength.

"Why bother?" Nico asked. He pressed one of the arrow's suction cups against his palm. "It won't fool him."

"It only has to trick him for a second. The point is to keep him from realizing anything's gone until we get away."

 _The weight isn't right though,_ Connor thought. _I just don't have the time or money to get a real bow and quiver._ He put the toy set back in its plastic bag. At least he had his flying shoes.

It was pleasant near the Seine. The scent of the water was calming. Paris was not quiet at night, but Connor could hear his and Nico's footsteps on the stone. He kept looking at Nico, waiting for him to change his mind about tagging along. Seeing him beside the river made Connor think of Nico's birthplace. His time.

"What's Venice like?" Connor asked.

Nico didn't hesitate. "Sinking."

"Is that all?"

They stopped. Nico tore his gaze away from the river. "No," he said. "It's beautiful. Or it was, when I lived there. You would like it." He was smiling. His features seemed softer in the city lights. Granted, Nico's face was usually soft. It was his expressions that made it hard.

"Maybe we should go," Connor suggested. "It's not that far away."

"We're not—"

"On vacation, I know. I just want to see where you were born. The next time I come to Europe—if there is a next time—Venice will probably be underwater."

"It's got some time left. I honestly don't know if it will be familiar to me at all." Nico scrubbed his hand over his eyes. "It was the thirties."

"I'm sure it hasn't changed much. There are probably more Wi-Fi hotspots."

This earned Connor a tiny laugh.

"Do you remember," Nico asked, "when I missed every shot at the archery range?"

Connor did. "Michael kept telling you not to curl your fingers like that."

"I got so frustrated that I quit. Now I kind of wish I'd kept trying." Nico looked at his hand. "Can you shoot?"

"I'm decent. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a jack of all trades, master of none." Connor chuckled.

"You're a master of theft," Nico said.

"Don't say that until I actually steal from a god."

Nico gazed across the river again. "Jack of all trades, master of none, though oftentimes better than master of none. That's how it goes originally. Bianca read something about it. You know a lot more stuff than you let on."

"Thanks, but I'm not that smart. I didn't know there was a second line to that phrase."

Nico halted and Connor thought, _Here it comes. We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later and the longer we keeping dancing around it, the more awkward it's going to get._

But all Nico did was gesture ahead of them. A well-dressed blond was chatting up some girls. Connor couldn't feel the aura from this distance, but he would never forget Eros' stupid handsome face as long as he lived. Which might not be for much longer.

"We have to wait until he gets the bow and quiver out," Connor said softly. "We'll follow him until he decides to shoot something. Then I'll sneak up on him and make the switch."

"And getaway?"

"I'm counting on you for that. Is there enough light to shadow travel?"

Nico nodded.

They hung back while the girls giggled over Eros. Eventually, they moved on. Eros continued strolling along the river. Connor and Nico tailed him a safe distance behind. So far, he seemed unaware of their presence.

Then, Connor noticed his head turning. There wasn't much to duck behind. If he looked over his shoulder he would see them, and if Connor could make out the god's face from where he stood, then Eros could do the same.

Nico realized as well. He turned toward Connor and grabbed the front of his shirt. Connor angled himself so that his body hid most of Nico's. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Connor put them on Nico's shoulders.

 _Momus was right about the height thing. This is awkward,_ Connor thought as he looked down at Nico. Nico had rocked onto the balls of his feet to bring their faces somewhat closer. Even if they couldn't convince Eros that they were a couple in an embrace, it at least appeared as if they were having a moment.

Nico's eyes were brown. They were so dark that Connor had mistaken them for black. They were deep set, ringed by black eyelashes, and underscored by dark circles. Against Nico's pale skin, they seemed like sockets in a skull. Yet oddly pretty.

"Is he looking?" Connor asked, half terrified to speak.

Nico checked. "No."

They released each other. Connor felt strange. Nico was a bit unsteady too. Connor didn't want to have to touch Nico again. Not enough time had passed.

Eros didn't look behind him again. He paused once or twice to observe random couples, but he didn't bring out the bow. Connor was getting impatient. He had to do this tonight.

Finally, Eros stopped. A man and a woman were trying to untangle their dogs' leashes just ahead. It was the perfect romantic comedy meet-cute. Eros would be unable to resist. Connor made his steps as light as possible. Nico hung back. It was up to Connor to pull this off.

The bow and arrow materialized. They were just as glorious as they'd been earlier. The equipment resonated with power. Mingled with Eros' personal aura, it had a dizzying effect. Connor tried to keep his mind clear. _Make the switch. Get out._ Time became sluggish.

Connor heard nothing but blood rushing in his ears as he grabbed hold of Eros' bow. A bolt of energy ran up his arm. This thing was powerful, more powerful than a mortal should be able to handle. Connor gritted his teeth. He was half god, the son of the god of thieves. He could do this.

The bow thrummed under his hands. It seemed to pulse with a heartbeat. Connor slid it out of its carrying case as smoothly as he undid locks. Eros didn't seem to notice the weight change. His attention was captured by the banter between the dog walkers. Connor placed the toy bow in the case. Now for the quiver.

He gathered the arrows in his free hand. They also buzzed against his skin. He was careful not to grasp them by the fletching. Connor was no archer, but he'd been taught how to use just about every weapon that camp offered. He lifted them from Eros' quiver, sending silent prayer after silent prayer to his father for success. Eros would reach back for his tools of the trade any moment now.

Connor knew Nico was somewhere close by, watching from the shadows. He needed an extra pair of hands, but he was unsure how to signal or if there would be time. Then, there was Nico di Angelo, materializing from the darkness. He took the toy quiver from the bag and placed it in the real one. At the same time, Eros' hand came up, searching for the bow.

Nico's fingers closed around Connor's wrist. He felt the sideways pull that came with shadow traveling. He tightened his grip on the arrows. They were loose. If he dropped one of them, the purpose of this exercise would be defeated. He and Nico reemerged on a bridge above the Seine. Connor gasped for air.

Nico caught him as he staggered. His heart was going a mile a minute. Below them, Eros had drawn the flimsy wooden bow. A few seconds passed as he processed the fact that his trim sports bow had transformed into a child's plaything. He scrambled for his arrows. A vicious grin spread across Connor's face as Eros realized what had happened.

The fake weapons hit the surface of the Seine with a splash. They didn't sink. Wood floats. Connor fought the urge to laugh.

"Stoll!" Eros shouted. His voice bounced off the banks.

Connor pulled away from Nico and leaned over the railing. "You called? Man, you look pissed. Lose something?"

Eros shot into the air. Nico took Connor's arm again. He dragged them through the shadows behind the street lamp to the ones beneath a tree on the nearby street. Eros, illuminated on the bridge, whipped around. Now Connor let himself laugh.

He understood why the first thing his father had done as a baby was steal Apollo's cattle. This was _fun_.

Eros quickly realized where they were. He started to fly toward them again, only for Nico to shadow travel to a new location. When they walked out of the darkness this time, he had to brace himself against his knees while he caught his breath. All this rapid shadow travel couldn't be good for him.

"You little thief!" Eros was heading straight for them.

Nico was prepared to move them again, but Connor shoved the arrows into his hands instead.

"Hold this," he said as he notched one of them. The bow took strength to draw. Connor's arm trembled. He aimed straight for the golden haired god currently bearing down on them.

Eros halted. A few startled feathers rained down from his wings.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Connor said. He had always wanted to say that. He could feel Nico rolling his eyes beside him.

"You don't know how to use that thing."

The arrow whipped past Eros' cheek, embedding itself in a tree trunk just behind him. Eros made an undignified squeak. It was a bit of a lucky shot. Connor was competent. He was no Michael Yew.

"Tell us where your mother is," Nico said, passing another arrow to Connor.

"I don't know."

"Nico, what do you think happens when you hit Cupid with one of his own arrows?"

"I don't know, Connor. Maybe we should test it."

Eros paled. "You think you're so clever, don't you? You think you can scare me? I've scratched myself on my arrows before. If you're looking for some kind of implosion, then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Connor didn't lower the bow. He recognized a bluff when he heard one. "Yeah, but I doubt you've ever been hit in the chest."

The color rushed back into Eros' cheeks. Connor wondered if his angry face was the same as his mother's. The bow's power rushed through him. He wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.

"If I tell you where Aphrodite is, then will you return what you stole?"

"That's not enough."

"But it's what you want!"

"I want an apology," Connor said. "Tell Nico you're sorry or you get nothing."

Nico ducked his head.

"For what?" Eros asked lightly.

"This bow is going to look sweet mounted over the fireplace at Camp Half-Blood. Mr. D is gonna be bragging about it for years to come."

Connor could see the rage burning in Eros' eyes even from a distance. He had been on several people's bad sides over the years. The Ares cabin hated him. The Aphrodite cabin despised him. His teachers grew frustrated with him. Luke had definitely not liked him. But he had never been the object of fury to a god. Was this how the old heroes felt? Percy probably had to put up with this crap every day of his life.

"Fine," Eros said through gritted teeth. He held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I am sorry, Nico di Angelo. What happened earlier was my fault. But I'll have you know that I don't create something from nothing."

Nico glared daggers at the god. "I'm surprised Psyche stays with you."

"Watch it, twerp. Anyway, my mother is in Versailles. She's visiting the palace. Now return my bow and arrows to me."

With great reluctance, Connor lowered the bow. The apology had been less than satisfactory, but that was probably the best they were going to get from Eros. ' _I don't create something from nothing.' What a crock._ He had just relaxed his grip when Eros swooped down on them, grabbing each boy by the back of his shirt. The bow and arrows clattered to the pavement.

"Now, I think it's time the little children should go for a swim," Eros said.

Connor struggled, but he was weakened from holding the weapons. Nico tried to draw his sword. It was the last thing Connor saw before Eros hurled him over the rail and into the Seine.


	13. Chapter 12: Drowned Rat

**i am horribly, horribly sick :( also, i have to read wuthering heights for class and i legit hate that book. emily is the most overrated bronte, sorry. anyway, hope y'all enjoy the latest update. i actually rewrote this chapter recently. time to suffer.**

* * *

"Connor!" Nico couldn't see where he'd landed. The water was opaque. He swung in Eros' grasp, trying in vain to kick the god with his flailing legs while he reached for his sword.

"I hope he knows how to swim. It would be a real shame if he drowned before you found my mother."

"Let me go!"

Eros beat his wings again and they rose into the air. "I will," he said. "But not here."

Nico didn't look down. They were already far enough up that if Eros decided to release him now, Nico wouldn't survive it. The only thing between him and certain death was the god's grip.

"Do you know why you're so miserable, Nico?" said Eros. "It's because you aren't honest with yourself. You're afraid to go after what you want."

Nico refused to dignify him with a response. They were moving speedily along the Seine, farther away from Connor. How long did Nico have before Connor drowned? Or until Eros dropped him?

Eros went on. "My mother was trying to help you. But you're throwing her gift back in her face. Not to mention neither of you has any idea how to respect a god."

He let go. Nico cried out, but it was cut short when he realized he was only a few feet off the ground. Somehow, Eros had descended and he hadn't felt a thing. Nico took a deep breath. Eros hovered over him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Nico demanded, holding up his sword.

"I don't need to do anything. The Pont des Arts is beautiful this time of night. You should enjoy it while you can." Then he shot off into the night sky and disappeared, leaving behind only an echo of laughter.

 _What does he mean?_ Nico leaned over one of the lock heavy railings. The Seine seemed gentle enough. Maybe Connor was alright. Nico had no idea how to get back to the bridge they'd been on. Eros had left him completely turned around.

Nico touched the glowing mark on his wrist. _I need to find him. I need to find him._ He thought he felt something, like a little tug on his chest. He couldn't tell which way it came from.

"Please," Nico whispered to no one in particular. They'd worked so hard. He couldn't lose Connor, not like this. All he could think to do was start running in a random direction. But would that make things better or worse?

 _Why did Connor aggravate him like that?_

 _For my sake. It was for me._

He was adrift, helpless. Nico steadied himself on the railing. There were so many locks, put there by people who wanted their love to last forever. Eros was cruel to put him here. It was like he was rubbing it in Nico's face.

Then, out of nowhere, Nico felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He doubled over. It wasn't much at first, but it grew more intense. It felt like an invisible hand was punching through his ribcage. Nico gritted his teeth as he sank to his knees. He let go of his sword.

Drew Tanaka's voice played in his head like a recording. _Anyone would feel an ache if they're separated from their love for too long._

That was Eros' plan. He had moved them past their limit. Nico could barely form that thought before another wave of pain swept over him. The invisible hand closed its fingers around his heart and twisted. It burned like acid. Nico bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream.

Through the haze, he saw his own hands clutching desperately at the forest of locks. He saw the glowing mark on his wrist. Connor was feeling this pain, too. Connor was dying. They were dying.

 _No. That won't happen._ Nico tried to stand, but his legs were shaking. He managed to push himself onto his knees when what felt like a million needles bored through his heart. He fell over. The scream he'd been trying to contain came out. Tears rose in his eyes.

 _I have to save us,_ Nico thought. He dragged himself along the pavement. Connor had done so much for him. Nico wouldn't let him die. He wouldn't let him suffer.

* * *

Connor didn't know how he'd managed to survive. His limbs had been useless noodles when he'd hit the water. Stupid Eros. Stupid bow. He kept making dumb mistakes. Unable to do much more than hold his nose and mouth above the waves, Connor had let the current push him downstream. He thought he had heard Nico screaming for him, but he was powerless to answer.

He got lucky. There was a piece of wood floating nearby that he latched himself onto. Someone had clearly meant to throw it away. It was splintered and rotting, but it held kept Connor from drowning. For a while, he had clung to it, waiting for his strength to return.

 _Now I wish we brought Percy,_ he thought as he passed under another bridge. Too bad the son of Poseidon was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. Connor watched the city slowly move past. He knew he should be trying to get to shore. He told himself to do it. However, all he could manage was spluttering and holding on.

He would never find cherubs adorable ever again. He was pretty sure he hated Valentine's Day now, too.

No one seemed to notice him floating down the Seine. The people he passed were either on the bridge above him or too busy with each other. He could've called out, but his voice was gone. He'd swallowed a lot of water. _À l'aide. Au secours. Someone help._

Connor hoped Nico had gotten away. Eros might have thrown him into the river, too.

A boat glided by. One of the tourist ones with the open top. It was empty. Connor kicked toward it. He had a better chance of getting on board than he did of making it to shore. It took everything he had to catch up with it, even though it was moving sedately. Connor grabbed the edge and hauled himself onto it. Then he swung his limp body over the rail.

That was the moment he moved out of range. The pain struck him in full force. Connor curled in on himself. He twitched on the deck, trying not to make any noise. He groaned. It was like being skewered. He thought of Nico, also experiencing this pain, and it seemed to double. They were moving away from each other.

He heard footsteps above him. He'd been making more noise than he realized. An employee stood over him, shining a flashlight on his face. A hand flew to her mouth. Another employee joined her. They talked rapidly in French.

 _Help me._

A first aid kit appeared. The woman propped Connor's head on a life jacket. She kept asking him, "What hurts? What's wrong?" but he couldn't find the words. One minute it was his heart; the next it was his bones. He was being electrocuted.

Connor felt the boat come to a halt. The other employee was back, holding a phone. They knelt beside him. He looked a little like Travis. He had expressive eyebrows and brown hair. Without thinking, Connor reached for him. The man let Connor crush his wrist.

"I called the hospital, _monsieur_. Try to hold on."

 _I'm holding on as tightly as I can._ Connor thought of his stupid fight with Travis at the airport. He shouldn't have just walked away like that. It would have been better to apologize. Turning his back on his brother was something Luke would do.

Luke. The shoes. The shoes!

Lights were flashing on the shore. The ambulance had arrived. Any minute now, there would be paramedics swarming the boat. Connor had to get away. He wrenched his hand out of the employee's grip. His scattered thoughts began to pull themselves together.

Connor pushed himself away from the employees, teeth clenched as waves of nausea crashed over him. He was already regretting their dinner. _This had better work._

" _M-Maia_!" he said.

The soaking wet canvas sneakers shuddered as their wings unfolded. Connor was happy to see that the wings weren't weighed down. His legs started to drift upward. He scrabbled for a handhold on the railing before the shoes sent him to Nico upside down. Connor's head throbbed. It felt like someone was screaming in both his ears.

There was a real scream, however, when he launched himself over the side of the boat. To the employees, it must have looked like he'd committed suicide. Connor was relieved when the shoes held him up. He flew a good two meters above the water.

All he could think of was getting to shore. Connor wobbled and dipped as he tried to control his flight pattern. He almost went back in the water. Finally, he collapsed onto solid ground. Connor tried to make himself get back up, but the agony pressed down on him. He twitched helplessly. The shoes dragged him along until he managed to choke out another " _Maia_!"

A few people gathered around him. They tried to hold him still. Connor could see the flashing lights of the ambulance. Emergency medics were running toward him, pushing a stretcher. He groaned. Every time he thought the pain was waning, it came back worse than before.

He'd failed them both. In trying to make amends for Nico, he'd just made things worse. This was why he couldn't compete. Annabeth and Percy were real heroes. Clarisse, even though Connor didn't always get along with her, was a real hero. Connor had faced down a god and got slammed not once, but twice. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks when he blinked. _I shouldn't have left Travis behind._

 _But he's going to leave me behind._

"It's going to be alright," someone said. "The hospital will help you."

Connor shook his head. The hospital wouldn't help. It would only take him farther away from Nico. He curled up on himself. Was he ever going to see Nico again or were they going to die like this? He wanted these people to leave him alone. He wanted Nico to be here. Connor would have given anything to know where Nico was, right then.

* * *

Nico succeeded in dragging himself into the shadow beneath a street lamp. His whole being hurt, but he couldn't waste any time. He took only a second to brace himself, then shadow-traveled. Though shadow-traveling under normal circumstances only wore him out, this time he experienced it as Connor must have. It was like his head was in a vise. When he managed his way out of the darkness, he threw up.

A jogger spotted him and shrieked. Nico could imagine what he must look like. He hadn't gone far from the Pont des Arts and he wasn't getting any better. Preparing a second time, he pushed back into the shadows. It was pathetic, crawling through on his hands and knees, panting and trying not to cry. But he did it.

Nico knew he was going the right way. He could feel it. The tug at his heart was stronger now. The pain was more manageable. Not by a lot, but it was enough to convince Nico to continue. Soon, he felt well enough to stand again. He used a tree as a support.

From his shaky position, he could see lights and hear sirens. Someone had called an ambulance. Connor? Maybe they'd pulled him from the river. Nico didn't want to risk passing out by shadow-traveling, so he limped over to the crowd. The closer he got, the more relief sank into his bones. It was Connor; it had to be.

"Get out of my way," he said weakly, nudging past the gawkers.

Some of them stepped aside, but others stayed where they were, blocking his view. Nico had to wriggle in between them, stifling shudders of revulsion as he did so. His heart beat faster. He didn't know what state Connor would be in, but he had to be alive. Hopefully he was recovering now, too.

It was better and worse than Nico expected. Connor was bedraggled but otherwise unharmed. A couple of medics were crouched beside him. Nico took in the sight of Connor's thin chest rising and falling under his soaked t-shirt and felt guilty for the way he'd thought about him that morning. At the same time, he wanted to throw himself across Connor's body and squeeze the breath out of him.

The two thoughts got so mixed up in each other than Nico found himself shouting, "Get away from him!"

The medics were startled enough to turn around. Nico took advantage of their surprise to stumble forward. He knelt next to Connor's head. Connor's eyelids twitched. They opened. Nico hadn't realized he'd wanted to see them until he did.

A dopey smile spread across Connor's face. "I've seen an angel," he said softly. He passed out.

"Stupid," Nico muttered. Still, he reached forward and combed his fingers through Connor's hair. His thumb traced one of his eyebrows.

"Excuse me," one of the emergency personnel said in accented English. "We need to take him to the hospital. What is your relationship with this man?"

"He's my cousin." Technically true.

The medic glanced down at Nico's hands, which were compulsively running through Connor's hair. Nico noticed as well and quickly moved them. He couldn't decide what was worse: this man not believing they were related or believing them and thinking there was something unsavory going on. Nico picked up Connor's hand instead.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"We were on a bridge when someone pushed him into the river. I didn't see who it was." Nico hoped that was good enough for a lie. He wished Connor hadn't passed out. Connor would've been able to convince the medic in a single sentence.

"Does he have seizures?"

Nico shook his head. "He's going to be okay, right?"

The medic nodded. "We will take him to the hospital and make sure he is fine. You do not remember who pushed him?"

"No." Nico would never forget this as long as he lived. He held Connor's hand against his chest. Nico pressed his fingers against his pulse point. It thumped reassuringly. There was no hint of death around Connor. He would live. Nico held it tighter to him.

* * *

When Nico and Connor were finally released from the hospital, it was early morning. The doctors had insisted on keeping them there long enough to make sure that nothing was wrong. To all mortal observers, it had looked like Connor had had a seizure after being hauled out of the Seine. Nico spent most of his time convincing the nurse watching over him that it had not been a suicide attempt. His story about a random man shoving a bystander into the river wasn't as well received at the hospital. At least they listened to Nico when he insisted not to get the police involved.

Nico hated it. He was sure they were going to get attacked any second. It was dangerous to stay in one place for too long, which he and Connor had already done. They were pushing their luck. As they made their way back to the hotel, Nico watched the shadows. Anything could leap out of them.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Connor rasped.

Normally Nico would've objected, but after that ordeal, he was ready to handcuff them together. He noticed that Connor was limping.

"Lean on me," he said.

"You're shorter than me, squirt."

Nico tucked himself under Connor's arm anyway. He felt the older boy relax as some of the weight came off his sore leg. They made slow progress down the street. They had no money for a taxi or the metro. Nico was looking forward to the plastic baggie of ambrosia they'd left at the room.

"This doesn't bother you?" Connor asked.

"I don't mind walking."

"I meant the touching."

"This is fine. You're hurt and I'm helping."

Connor must have been too tired to keep up the conversation, because he was quiet for the rest of the walk. He let Nico go after a while and insisted on supporting himself—though the limp remained. Connor leaned against the wall of the hotel's elevator in a way that would have seemed casual if Nico hadn't been aware of their situation.

They stumbled into the room without turning on the lights. Nico hadn't been able to sleep at the hospital. Apparently, neither had Connor, because he made a beeline for the bed and threw himself on it, face first. Nico, better equipped to see in the dark, found the ambrosia. He ate a piece. The aches and pains melted away.

"Do you want some ambrosia?" he offered, climbing next to Connor.

Connor lifted his head. He accepted the bag. "This stuff always tastes like peanut butter to me," he said, mouth full. "What's it like for you?"

"Tiramisu."

There was a long pause. Finally, Connor pressed his face against the mattress and let out a long, drawn out curse.

"Are we going to Versailles?" Nico asked.

"I don't think we have much of a fucking choice." Apparently the swearing wasn't over. Nico rarely heard Connor this upset. "Eros could've been lying to us, but I can't think of anything else to do."

"Well… look on the bright side. You'll be able to take a lot of pictures." Nico winced at his own lame attempt to cheer Connor up. He should leave that sort of thing to the professionals.

"Nico."

"What?" He was afraid he'd actually offended Connor. He waited in fear of getting told off.

"Can I hug you?"

It took Nico by such surprise that all he could do was say "what?" again. Connor sounded serious. He had turned his head so that his expression was visible. He didn't look like he was joking.

"I know you don't like being touched, especially not by me right now. I was just so afraid back there. That was more pain than I could handle. You can say no."

"You can hug me," Nico said. Secretly, he sort of wanted one as well. The earlier awkwardness between him and Connor hadn't quite disappeared yet, but he trusted him. Connor had had nothing to do with the effects of the arrow, no matter what Eros claimed.

"Are you sure? I'll try to keep it short."

"You don't have to dance around me."

Connor rolled halfway onto his back and opened his arms. Nico's heart jumped for a second. He wasn't used to such easy offers of affection. The memory of Connor's mouth on his leaped to the front of his mind. He waved it away.

They had hugged before, after leaving the Underworld. That had been giddy and bright. Nico had been swept up in the excitement. He'd almost forgotten who he was. This was different. Connor folded Nico into his chest with an exhale. Nico's cheek was pressed against Connor's collarbone. He smelled like river water.

"I never want to feel like that ever again," Connor muttered. "I'd rather die."

"You lived through it. It won't happen again. We'll find Aphrodite and get the marks taken off." Nico wasn't comfortable with being the optimistic one. He had no way of knowing if they'd ever be free of this ridiculous spell. At the same time, he didn't want to picture a lifetime of agonizing pains whenever he and Connor got too far away from each other.

Connor sighed again. He relaxed his grip and pushed himself away. Nico was almost disappointed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shared a moment that intimate with another person. He found being touched unpleasant, but Connor's embrace had been protective, reassuring.

"We should sleep. We're leaving the city tomorrow."

Nico listened to Connor get up and take his new place on the floor. He waited until his breaths evened out. This time, Nico couldn't go under.


	14. Chapter 13: Unknotted

**hello y'all! i'm thinking about doing a double update this week. we're getting close to the end of the fic, nanowrimo is coming up, and i'll have exams sooner than you know it, so you probably won't hear from me for a while after it ends. there is one more fic planned in this series, as well as two aus (because i have no self-control). but we'll worry about those later! happy reading!**

* * *

It was an hour to Versailles by train. They took the earliest one they could get. Nico was dead on his feet. He let Connor gently guide him by the shoulder. When the morning had rolled around, Nico had stared at his mark until the light hurt his eyes. He was ready for this to be done.

They slumped into their seats. Connor took the window. He stretched his legs out as far as he could. Nico did the opposite. He drew his legs up onto the seat and rested his chin on top of them. His original idea had been to sleep on the train, but he was still too alert.

There wasn't much to do. Nico found himself watching Connor.

There was light in his eyelashes. They were dark, but the sun made them glow just the same. Connor stared out the window as the scenery moved by, his forehead against the glass, a faint reflection staring back at him. Nico was staring, too.

"I meant to ask," he said quietly. "I'll understand if you don't want to answer."

Connor glanced at him but didn't speak.

"How long have you known you were…?"

"Since I was thirteen."

"Before… before… that wasn't your first kiss."

"No. It was yours, though."

Nico found it difficult to tear his gaze away. "Not a big deal."

"Yeah it is. You don't have to act like it's not. Caring about that stuff isn't stupid or 'girly' or anything like that. It should've been with someone you actually liked. Someone who really feels about you that way. I never would've done that if I'd been in control of myself."

 _But I_ do _like you._ Nico bit the tip of his tongue. He didn't know why he thought that. How he felt about Connor wasn't like what he had felt for Percy. And where was this disappointment coming from?

Connor managed a smile. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of chances in the future."

 _No I won't._

* * *

Neither of them had realized how enormous Versailles was. There was not only a huge palace but sprawling grounds, both of which were clogged with tourists. Nico ground his teeth in frustration. Yet another huge area to canvass, as though they had the time or energy. Even Connor was flagging at this point.

"Eros might've misdirected us," Nico said. It felt like his job to assume the worst at this point.

Connor said nothing. He picked at his wristband.

Nico was thinking of how the oracle told them they would search for Aphrodite, not that they would find her. It would have meant nothing at all to Eros to cheat them. Nico almost longed for the simple task of slicing open a monster.

However, rather than a monster leaping from the shadows, an Iris message appeared in the air before them. The woman in it was completely unfamiliar to Nico, but Connor tensed.

"Connor!" the woman said.

"Hi, Mom," Connor replied.

Nico felt his eyes go wide. Sometimes he forgot that there were campers who still had contact with their mortal parent. Kids didn't talk about it much at camp. Your godly parent was who mattered most. The only one he'd met was Sally Jackson.

Beatrice Stoll was tall, like her sons, with auburn hair. She was wearing an old university sweatshirt. It looked like she was making her Iris message from a bathroom. Nico hadn't expected her to appear so normal.

"I saw charges on the emergency credit card," she said. "For a second I thought it was fraud, until I got in touch with your brother."

Connor laughed nervously. "I, uh, didn't know you were home. Aren't you supposed to be in Japan right now?"

" _You_ are supposed to be in the United States right now."

"See, the thing is…"

Ms. Stoll held up a hand. Connor stopped in his tracks. Nico was impressed.

"Sweetie, you know I always encouraged you to be free and self-sufficient, but this is not what I meant. How did you even get a ticket?"

"Dad gave me a traveler's card. He said it was okay."

"Unless your father wants to switch places and raise you while I go reign on Olympus, he doesn't get a say. I swear!" She shook her head. "Europe is dangerous for kids like you, baby. The whole Mediterranean area is a death trap."

"I know that," Connor said. He tried to smile. "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't _super_ important. Did Travis tell you what's up?"

Ms. Stoll pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes."

She glanced past her son to Nico, who was trying to stand there naturally and failing. He felt like a mannequin that had been put in almost the right position. Nico said nothing. He didn't like meeting parents—godly or human. Either they pitied him or didn't know what do with him. Beatrice Stoll fell into the second category.

"This is that kid you babysat a few years ago?" she asked.

Babysat. Nico glared on reflex.

Connor rocked back and forth. "Technically not babysitting. Mom, this isn't a good time. We have to meet Aphrodite here so she can fix what she did. Then we can come home and I'll pay you back for the emergency credit card—even though this was totally an emergency and the use of it was justified."

Ms. Stoll looked at the both of them, going from one to the other as if trying to discern all the nuances of their relationship. Eventually, she sighed. "Do what you have to. Just, please, make it home. Get the first flight you can back to New York when all this is over."

"I will. Bye, Mom. Love you."

The Iris message dissolved. Connor rubbed his hand across his face.

"I am going to be in so much trouble."

"You could always tell her it was my idea," Nico offered.

"No can do. Travis probably already told her everything—that snitch—and it wouldn't matter anyway. She knows when I'm lying."

* * *

Connor's mom had sent him Iris messages before—she liked being able to check on her sons while she was away without paying for international calls—but he'd never received one like this. What exactly had Travis told her? Had he mentioned their fight?

He was on edge. Connor had been so focused on finding Aphrodite and getting the marks off that he hadn't thought about what would happen when they went back to the United States. There was no formal rule preventing campers from traveling overseas, but that was probably because Connor was the first demigod stupid enough to try it. Mr. D, he figured, might not care. Chiron would.

Even with the recent flood of claimed demigods, Camp Half-Blood's population had thinned. A few people would care if Connor died on a quest, but if something happened to _Nico_ … well, the results would not be pretty. Hades had a particular attachment to his son—his only son—and it wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility for him to arrange a nasty accident for Connor.

That was if his mom didn't flay him first.

Connor was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Nico trying to get his attention until the younger boy pinched him.

"Gah! What was that for?"

"I've said your name three times now. You weren't listening."

Connor rubbed his arm. "I am now. Tap me on the shoulder next time."

"Anyway," Nico said, ignoring him, "I said that there's something called the Hall of Mirrors. If I was Aphrodite, that's where I would go. She probably loves looking at her own reflection."

"Careful. She might hear you."

They entered the Hall of Mirrors at the tail end of a tour group. It was pretty, if a little overcrowded. There was gold and crystal everywhere. Connor thought there was a name for this type of interior decorating but he couldn't remember what it was. Whatever it was, he could see it appealing to Aphrodite.

"Why did people put paintings on their ceilings back then?" Nico muttered. He was looking up. "Did anyone actually look at them?"

"It probably had something to do with showing how much money they had." This room was making Connor itch. Most of the palace had been doing that. The rooms they'd seen so far had all set off some deep-rooted, god of thieves instinct to start snatching candlesticks. He wondered if the chandeliers were real crystal or just glass.

Slowly, the tour began to filter out the other end of the hall. Connor and Nico lingered. There was someone standing by the mirrored wall, examining themselves. They waited until the room had emptied, the guide's voice floating through the open doors. She hadn't bothered to see if everyone was still with her.

The person standing by the mirror turned around and fixed the boys with a dazzling smile. "You finally caught up to me."

They didn't recognize her. Mostly because "she" was now a "he." The only giveaway was the shifting appearance. Connor was startled. He had heard rumors that Aphrodite could change her gender depending on a person's preferences, but he didn't think it was true. She had appeared before him and Nico as a woman.

"I see you two decided to be honest," the goddess said. She—he—had seen their approach in the mirror. His hair went from blond to black in an instant, as if someone had dumped a bucket of tar on his head.

"I was always honest," Connor said, which prompted skeptical looks from both Nico and Aphrodite.

"I know why you're here. Word gets around."

Nico scowled. "If you knew, then why didn't you find us again?"

"Well, I didn't want to believe it at first. To think that Persephone would've tricked me!"

"What convinced you?"

"After both my son and Hermes told me that I'd made a mistake, I figured that something had gone wrong. I asked Persephone if she had fibbed a little." Aphrodite met Nico's gaze. His eyes were blue now. "She admitted to it."

Nico looked at the floor. Although Nico had known that from the beginning, it must have hurt to hear the truth confessed so bluntly. Connor held out his arm. The mark caught the sunlight and glowed even brighter.

"Then you'll get rid of this?" he asked. "We came a long way."

Aphrodite sighed. "I hate to undo my own work, but considering how hard you tried, I suppose I could do you a favor. That should make up for this mess."

The goddess turned to face them. He took their wrists in his hands and held them up. Connor's heart was beating too fast. He was afraid Aphrodite might change her—his? —mind. Nico maintained a poker face as Aphrodite pushed up the sleeve of his jacket.

"In my defense," he said, hair reddening and falling across his forehead, "you two have gotten a lot closer thanks to me. Are you sure you want me to remove the bond?"

"Even if I felt that way about Connor, I wouldn't want this," Nico said. "It's cruel."

"What about you?"

Connor nodded. "Please. We'll be happier if they're gone."

"Fine." Aphrodite bent over their wrists. Connor expected the burning that had put the marks there, but instead, the goddess pressed his lips to their pulse points—first Nico's, then Connor's. The glowing bands melted back into their skin. Connor could feel the change inside himself. It was like untying a rope from around his middle.

"That's it?" Nico asked, staring at his arm.

"That's it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Take care, boys. Especially you, Connor." Aphrodite swept off down the hall. He left behind a faint scent of expensive cologne.

Connor rubbed his nose. Then his knees buckled. He sat heavily, a shudder running up his spine. Nico knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. Relieved is all."

"I wonder what she…he…meant by that."

"Whatever it was, I'll probably find out soon enough." Connor got back to his feet. He was still shaking. Confronting a goddess had been too much for him. Those eyes had pierced him to his core. They saw something that even Connor wasn't aware of.


	15. Chapter 14: Epiphany

**Shortish chapter, but an important one. i'm currently on vacation. i will update again when i usually do, probably in a couple days. happy reading!**

* * *

"We're here, there are plenty of trains, and you are not going to ruin this for me," Connor said once he'd collected himself.

"I wasn't going to."

Connor whipped out his camera. "Then be a good sport and go stand over there."

Nico knew there was no point in refusing. He walked to the middle of the hall. "What do you want me to do? Make a victory sign?" He held up two fingers.

"Yeah, that's great! Mission accomplished!"

 _I was being sarcastic._ Nico made a V sign anyway. He was a little worried about Connor. What had Aphrodite meant when she told him to be careful? He thought back through the words of the prophecy.

They had searched in the City of Lights for Aphrodite. Connor had held Cupid's bow. Nico supposed that the "oldest desire" had been a reference to the effect of the arrow and they'd certainly been "brought low" by it. That left the broken heart and cursing a friend.

 _Is it saying we can't be friends? That can't be right._ Connor had been, despite his faults, a great friend. Nico didn't want to curse him. Would it be the other way around? It didn't sound like something Connor would do. And whose heart? Nico had considered his heart broken for a long time. Maybe the Oracle was just telling him that he was never going to get over it.

Nico and Connor made their way through the palace and out into the gardens. They wandered there for a while. Connor took pictures; Nico looked on in silence. It was a beautiful place, but he couldn't enjoy it. All he wanted to do was go home.

Finally, Connor ran out of steam. He tracked down a place for them to eat, then bought train tickets back to the city. He was winding down as well. He didn't even tear into his prewrapped sandwich with his usual zeal.

Nico hated himself for the question he was about to ask. The curiosity was eating him alive. He remembered—what felt like ages ago—sitting in the snowy woods with Percy Jackson and interrogating him. _Was that girl, Annabeth, your girlfriend?_ Gods, he'd been stupid. Best to get it over with.

"Connor," he asked as they were waiting on the platform, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Connor, who had been taking a swig from a water bottle, choked. He doubled over coughing for a second. _Oh crap, I killed him,_ Nico thought. He relaxed when Connor straightened up again, noisily clearing his throat.

"No," he said. He laughed nervously.

"Then do you have anyone you like?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just wondered why Aphrodite would give you a warning. I thought it might have something to do with relationships since she's the goddess of love."

Connor looked at him for a long time. Nico tried not to turn away. It would just give Connor the wrong impression. Connor was the one who broke down first. His water bottle suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't have anyone that I like," Connor said. He didn't sound sure.

"Then maybe she sees someone in your future. Can she do that?"

Connor shrugged. "Probably. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"It bothered you, is all."

"I'm good. Everything's hunky-dory."

 _You're such a liar. It's gotta be pathological._ Connor was shutting him down. Nico quit asking about it. For some reason, picturing Connor with a boyfriend or a crush was bizarre. Nico didn't like thinking about it.

Their train arrived. Nico kept checking his wrist to make sure that the mark was actually gone. It had felt too easy. He thought that if he stared at it long enough he'd be convinced that it was all real.

Connor cat-napped during the first thirty minutes of the ride. Nico had difficulty judging whether he was actually awake or asleep. He reacted to the sounds of other passengers and his leg kept jogging, but his eyes were closed. He was being unusually silent. When he did speak, it startled Nico out his thoughts (which, to be honest, weren't that coherent).

Through a haze of exhaustion, Connor mumbled, "You know, I got you a Christmas present a while back. I held onto it after you disappeared. Just in case…"

Nico blinked. He wondered if he'd misheard. Connor was practically asleep. Sleep talking couldn't be counted. So he said nothing in return, hoping Connor would shut up and drift off.

But this was Connor Stoll. "You probably don't want it anymore, but I never threw it away. I want to say I forgot about it. That'd be a lie, though. Took me forever to get it. Had to sneak out of camp and make a deal with a comic store owner in New York. Travis pitched in, too."

Nico turned away from the window and looked at Connor. He was slumped in his seat, his head tilted toward the ceiling. Most of what Nico saw was his neck, long and slightly tanned, his camp necklace hanging around it. Connor's hands were folded across his stomach. His thumbs kept circling each other.

"Do you want to know what it was?"

No answer.

"A binder for your dumb Mythomagic cards."

Bitterness flooded Nico's mouth. He wasn't sure where his irritation was directed—at "dumb" or at the reminder that he used to be obsessed with a children's card game.

"Shut up," he grumbled in response.

Connor lips curled into a semi-conscious smile. He breathed a laugh. "I guess I'll take the hint and toss it in the trash."

"Don't do that." Nico rolled his eyes. "You can give it to me when we get to camp. Why are you bringing this up anyway?"

Now Connor wasn't talking. Eventually, Nico assumed he'd passed out. His thoughts were torn.

 _He bought me a Christmas present? That's… nice._

 _Yeah, but it's no good to me now._

 _Everyone says it's the thought that counts. It must've sucked when I ran away. They already had to deal with kids disappearing from camp that year._

 _I didn't owe him an explanation. Them. I didn't owe_ them _an explanation._

Except he wasn't thinking about both Stoll brothers. He was thinking about Connor. Nico rubbed his temple. He was starting to get a headache.

* * *

"Before we go, we have to see Notre Dame."

Connor thought he'd have to argue more, but Nico just shrugged and said, "Sure. It's our last night. Why not?"

Night had fallen over the city. The moon had just risen. Notre Dame glowed from the floodlights. Connor and Nico stood below it with the other tourists and passersby, Connor holding the camera over his head so he could get a good shot.

Someone was playing music nearby. A busker. Connor recognized the tune. "Tainted Love," an eighties song his mother loved. It sounded strange without the synth, but the musician's voice was beautiful.

 _Don't touch me, please! I cannot stand the way you tease!_

Connor backed up slightly so he could get Nico in the frame. He found that he took better pictures of Nico when they were candids. Against the big, bright cathedral, Nico was almost a perfect silhouette. Connor made sure the flash was off and prepared to take the picture.

And he didn't. His finger hovered over the button but didn't press it.

 _I lied to Clarisse._ That wasn't usually a stunning revelation. Connor knew himself well. The fact that he could have been hiding something this big from his own consciousness was paralyzing. What was worse was that he didn't know when or where it had started. It was Ouroboros, the snake eating its own tail.

 _I lied to myself._ He had believed his own reassurances. He had ignored his own tells. Even when Eros had tapped into his sense of lust, even when the truth was directly in front of him, Connor had talked himself out of it. Now, his carefully constructed narrative was crumbling. The fortress that kept him safe was dissolving in the brilliant darkness that was Nico di Angelo.

This journey had taught Connor something: he didn't know anything about love, at least when it concerned himself. He knew that Percy and Annabeth were in love. Silena and Beckendorf had been in love. Travis had a crush on Katie. Those things he was certain of. That was clear cut and pure. But he was a different story. Nico was different.

They were so close right now. He could lay all the cards on the table. It was one of those rare moments when Connor could be upfront. The universe was laying it out for him. _Roll the dice,_ it said. _Bet on red. This is where it happens._ Nico was staring up at the Notre Dame, his black hair curling into his collar. All it would take were words.

"Nico," he said.

Nico turned. Half of his face was in the light, the rest in shadow. The sight made Connor's heart stop. The darkness of his eyes, of his lashes, seemed more pronounced. This was the right place, the right time. No, the best. It was the best possible place for Connor to put his head on a block and wait for Nico to swing the axe.

 _Nico, I…_

He couldn't do it. He knew how this would go. Nico's heart was full of someone else. Connor was small. He was a drop of water in an ocean. He had no chance. If he said it now, it would betray Nico's trust in him. It would no longer be an innocent friendship. _I've been hunting you._

"Yes?" Nico prompted, getting impatient.

"We should get a cab to the airport. It's getting late."


	16. Chapter 15: Ame Soeur

**oh my gods it's the end of the fic! i wanna say thank you to all you lovely readers who have stuck with me so far! i honestly didn't expect anyone to read these and i hope you'll join me for the third installment :) an especially big thank you to everyone who favorited/followed or left a review 3 you're the best!**

* * *

Connor spent an egregious amount of time at the public phone, debating who to call. It was late at night in the United States. If it wasn't too dark to create a rainbow, Connor would've sent an Iris message directly to Travis. There were a ton of things he needed to tell him. If Travis had forgiven him, that is.

He decided on his mom. He expected to hear her answering machine.

"Hello?" Beatrice Stoll said. She sounded sleepy, but not as though she had just woken up. "Connor, is that you?"

"Yep. We're getting a flight home. We found Aphrodite and got everything cleared up."

"No one got hurt?"

"We're fine. Not a scratch on us."

"Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

Connor almost said that he could take care of it himself. After everything, though, he kind of wanted to see his mom in person. It felt like forever since they'd talked face to face. So he told her when their flight would land.

"Good," she said. "I have a few choice words for you."

"I thought we already did that."

"I'm saving them for when I see you in person."

Connor cringed. "Ha, ha. Okay, Mom."

"Goodnight. Be safe."

"Night." He hung up. As long as she didn't chew him out in front of Nico, he could take it.

Speaking of Nico, he stood behind Connor, making "wrap it up" motions. "You're going to make us miss our flight," he said. "Are those all the calls you're going to make?"

"That's it. I'll let camp know we're getting back when we're stateside again." _I wish I hadn't figured this out until after we made it to camp._ Another six-hour plane ride alone with Nico plus however long they needed to wait at the gate.

Connor didn't know how he didn't throw up everywhere during the trip. Most of his thoughts were along the lines of _I almost told Nico di Angelo that I'm in love with him. I was literally about to say it. What am I doing?_

It goes without saying that he didn't sleep. He blamed his nap on the train. He blamed the caffeinated soda he drank earlier. Connor watched one of the in-flight movies—a recent horror flick that he forgot the plot of the second the credits started rolling—to help him stay awake. If he fell asleep, he might start dreaming about Nico. That would be a disaster.

"Did you stay up all night?" Nico asked when the plane touched down.

"How can you tell?"

"You look a little manic."

Connor wished he had a mirror. He wanted to know if his eyes were bloodshot, like in the cartoons. If a monster attacked them on the way to camp, he'd get eaten. Apparently his filter had stopped working too, because he told Nico, "I'm officially brain dead. I need you to protect me until we make it to Long Island."

Nico touched the back of his hand to Connor's cheek. His skin was cool. "Are you sick?" he asked.

"I'm good." Connor was tempted to catch Nico's hand and hold it there. _I can't do this to him._ He leaned away.

His mom was right on time. Connor remembered introducing her to Nico, but the rest of the drive was a blur. She read him the riot act, though her words went in one ear and out the other. (Not that he could hear much anyway—his ears still hadn't popped despite being halfway through a pack of gum). Connor was pretty sure she'd suspended his emergency credit card privileges. His gaze kept switching between the reflection of Nico in the rearview and his mother's profile.

"I know I don't always _get_ the whole demigod deal, but this was a special brand of reckless. You didn't just put yourself in danger; you put your friend in danger," she was saying.

Nico met Connor's eyes. He gave Connor a sympathetic smile. Connor's heart practically leapt out of his chest.

"Are you listening?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah, Mom. Won't do it again."

 _We're never going to be together. I always knew that. Nothing has changed. Nothing has changed._

"Have you called your brother yet?"

"Huh?"

"Travis has been worried sick about you," Beatrice said. She plucked her phone from the cup holder and dropped it into Connor's hand. "Call camp or call his cell. Either one should get through."

"Do I really have to do this now?"

Beatrice spared a second to look at him. Her expression sent a clear message. Connor dialed Travis' (illegal) cell phone and prayed for him to pick up.

Travis answered on the third ring. "Mom? Is Connor back?"

"It's me. And yeah, we're on our way right now."

A sigh of relief crackled over the line. "Listen, I don't really have time to talk right now. We're about to have a meeting. It'll probably still be on by the time you get here. You can tell me all about it when that's over. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry that—"

"We'll talk about it later. Gotta go. Bye."

Connor stared at the phone in his hand. His mom was chewing her lip. What had Travis _told_ her? They didn't talk like this to each other. Did she know what was wrong? _He just needs a little more time to cool down. It's the first time we've talked since I left. I'd be touchy too, if it were me. We'll get over it. We always do._

* * *

The meeting was in session when Beatrice dropped Connor and Nico off. She had to leave in a hurry. Connor kissed her on the cheek through the rolled down window. As much as he wanted her to stick around a few minutes longer, he knew she had work to do.

Travis had walked up the hill to meet them. He looked Connor up and down.

"I thought you'd come back missing a leg or something."

Connor was about to offer a retort, relieved that Travis didn't seem to be mad at him anymore, but Travis didn't give him the chance. He turned and walked toward the Big House, waving for them to follow. Connor's mouth snapped shut.

 _Okay. Still a little pissed._

Nico chewed on a hangnail. He stared straight ahead. Connor wanted to comfort him somehow. There were plenty of reassuring things he could say, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself and all his feelings would come pouring out of him.

The other counselors were gathered around the table with the usual spread of snacks. Connor thought back to the candy bar he'd eaten at the airport. It had been a long time since that. He hoped there wasn't an interrogation coming.

Chiron's expression was difficult to read. He seemed to be glad that they were back and disappointed at the same time. Nico quickly grabbed his seat, head down. When Connor went to do the same, someone spoke up.

"That's it?" It was Drew. "You went across the Atlantic and you've got nothing to say."

"I'll share the pictures later."

"Oh no! Let's talk about how you ditched one of your quest members—your own brother—in New York. Not to mention the secret you've been sitting on since Aphrodite showed up."

Connor played dumb. "What secret?"

"It was _you_ ," Drew said, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Connor. "You were Nico's soulmate!"

"So? I'm not anymore." Connor waved his bare wrist in front of her face.

She shoved it away. "That doesn't matter! You should've come clean instead of letting us waste time at the meeting."

"Um, I didn't think it was important?" Connor smiled sheepishly. The other counselors were staring at him. The only one looking at the table was Nico.

"Didn't think it was important! What if Nico hadn't taken you along on the quest?"

"Well, I knew he would. We were both there when Aphrodite soul-bonded us. Of course he was going to pick me."

"Aha! You were _both_ covering it up!"

Travis spoke up. "Technically three of us. I knew, too."

That didn't surprise anyone. Travis and Connor did everything together. Usually.

Drew flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It makes me wonder what else you lied about. For all we know, you and Travis made the whole thing up so that you could leave camp."

"Oh yeah," Connor said. "We summoned Aphrodite, had her put a stupid soul-bond on me and Nico, and disappear without telling us how take it off, all so we could leave camp." He applauded. "Congratulations, Detective Tanaka. Here's a medal."

Connor took the gum out of his mouth and stuck it to Drew's t-shirt. She shrieked and flicked it off, her face going from white to bright red in the space of a second.

"That's enough!" Chiron snapped. "Both of you—sit down."

Neither of them bothered arguing. Connor plopped back into his seat. Travis was trying to hold in his laughter and failing at it. Drew glared at both of them as if she wanted to commit murder.

Chiron paused to make sure there wouldn't be any more outbursts before speaking again. "While honesty would have been appreciated, I believe we all agreed that the identity of Nico's… we agreed that it was irrelevant and a breach of privacy. Not to mention that the entire incident was a mistake on Aphrodite's part."

Mr. D nodded in agreement. His eyes were glazed. He was clearly bored out of his skull.

"The next time a quest requires you to travel out of the country," Chiron said, focusing on Connor, "do not go on your own. You were incredibly lucky to make it back alive."

Connor nodded.

"Well, now that our brave heroes are back," Mr. D drawled, "I think we can safely say this meeting is over." He didn't wait for a response; he disappeared, leaving behind the smell of grapes. The snacks disappeared with him. Connor frowned at the place where a bowl of pretzels had been sitting. In all the commotion he hadn't been able to snag a handful.

Nico took the chance to disappear. He was gone so fast that Connor guessed he'd used shadow travel. Connor wondered if he'd gone back to the Hades cabin and whether he could catch him before he holed himself up forever.

Annabeth caught him as he tried to leave. "Seriously, why didn't you just say you were bound to Nico? Why did you make _him_ tell everyone?"

"As if anyone was going to believe Aphrodite came all that way for me."

"But I don't understand why you wouldn't own up to it. Ever since Travis got back, Drew's been trying to spread gossip…"

"And let everyone know Aphrodite made two boys soulmates?" Connor fixed Annabeth with a hard look. "Nico's embarrassed by that stuff enough as it is. He doesn't look it, but he's still got a 1930's mentality."

Annabeth sent an even harder look his way. "You could've avoided that if you just admitted it and explained that Aphrodite got confused. The way I see it, keeping quiet made things worse."

Connor didn't have a comeback. He slung his bag over his shoulder. _I have to kill those rumors, whatever they are. Nico's not going to hurt because of me. Not again._

Travis glanced up at him as he stepped off the porch, but didn't follow. Katie was standing over him. Connor didn't hear what she was saying, but the look on her face was soft, not indignant. Something must've happened. Connor couldn't work up the energy to be proud of Travis' progress. All he wanted was a shower and Nico.

 _Gods, I have to stop thinking like that. It's not fair._

* * *

Nico knew Percy was close behind him. He sped up, desperate to get away. Percy, however, was fast. He jogged to catch up and cut Nico off.

"Hey," he said. "You got the mark off, right?"

"You saw Connor's arm," Nico said bitterly.

Percy winced. "I didn't believe Drew when she said you two were…"

"We aren't anything. Aphrodite was playing a joke on us, courtesy of my stepmom. She just wanted to humiliate me and she won."

"Aw, Nico."

"Anyway, it's gone. Things can go back to normal now."

"You'll stay at camp, right?" Percy scrubbed a hand through his hair. It was getting unreasonably long. Nico prayed he'd never cut it. (Just because he'd given up on all romantic possibilities with Percy didn't mean he had to stop appreciating his looks.)

Nico had considered it, but it would only make him look guilty. Who knew what rumors they'd get up to in his absence? All he had to do was deny everything—which should be easy—and the other campers would move on. He desperately hoped this was true.

"I'm staying," he said.

Percy's shoulders relaxed. "Good." He paused, conflict flickering in his sea green eyes. "Um, why Connor? I mean, of all people…"

"He was just the closest person there," Nico lied. He said it too easily. _I've been hanging out with Connor too much._

"Damn. Bad luck." Percy laughed. "Too bad it wasn't someone less shady."

He was joking, but Nico couldn't help saying, "Connor's not so bad. He tried to cover for me, not that it lasted long."

"Yeah. Did he really take pictures?"

Nico groaned. "Yes. Every five seconds."

Percy laughed. "I'll have to get him to show me. If you think about it, you guys were kinda lucky. I'll probably never get to go to Paris. Airplanes, you know."

"You could take a boat. You could swim there if you really wanted." Nico hesitated, then added, "If you do get a chance, you should definitely take Annabeth. She'd love it. All the old buildings and stuff."

"Will do." The warmth of his smile was too much. There would always be a part of Nico that crumbled when he saw Percy smile. "Don't worry about the rumors. Most people don't believe half of what Drew says."

"Thanks."

Nico watched Percy go. He was torn. On the one hand, Percy remained as oblivious as ever. On the other, Nico almost wanted him to pick up on it. _Does he really not know or does he do it on purpose?_

A wind rustled through the strawberry fields. There was a sweet scent on the air. Nico inhaled. The breeze contained more than strawberries. He was sure he smelled flowers. He looked around, unsure whether he was imagining it. The encounter with Aphrodite had made him paranoid. But it wasn't a perfume smell. It was natural.

"Nico."

She was kneeling by the strawberries, a trowel in hand. Her straw hat covered her eyes, but Nico recognized her voice. He was surprised to see she was wearing overalls. The few times he'd met Persephone, she wore dresses.

"Aphrodite told me off," she said. Persephone plucked a ripe strawberry and held it out. Nico shook his head. She popped the fruit into her mouth. "I suppose she's right. I shouldn't take my anger out on you. You didn't ask to be born."

Was she apologizing? Nico had never been alone with his "stepmother." He realized—right then—that he was terrified of her. The goddess of springtime wasn't supposed to be scary, especially wearing threadbare overalls, but Nico was frozen to the spot. He couldn't speak.

"I tried to hurt you indirectly. I'm sorry. When Aphrodite told me what happened to you in Paris… I felt ashamed." Persephone sighed. "I hate how petty my family is sometimes, but it turns out I'm just like them. All I want is to go home." She turned the trowel over and over in her gloved hand.

Home. The Underworld. Nico found his voice. "You love my father. It must've hurt when…"

"It did. Of all of them, he was supposed to be the most faithful. Well, whatever happens, I'll stay with him. I have to trust that he still loves me."

"For what it's worth, I'm sure he does. You'll always be first."

Persephone looked up. Her eyes were infinitely sad. Nico felt the urge to cry simply by looking at them. She pointed the trowel at him. "If you ever _do_ find someone you love, don't let them steal from you. Not your heart, your time, or your trust. You have to give those things. Do you understand?"

 _A broken heart can never be mended._ He did. He suddenly understood more than he wanted to. "What if…" he began, but faltered when he heard footsteps behind him. Nico glanced over his shoulder. Connor was coming toward him.

When he looked back at the strawberries, Persephone had vanished.

Connor skidded to a halt in front of him. "About what happened back there—!"

"It's not your fault. They were going to figure it out."

"I don't care about that." Connor waved it away. "Are you okay?"

Nico blinked. "I'm fine." It wasn't necessarily true, but he didn't want Connor to worry more than he already was on his behalf.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Nico wanted to tell him about Persephone but something stopped him. He didn't know how to explain the conversation he'd had with her. "Percy said that the rumors will go away."

 _I'm going to try to believe that._

"Well, you know I'll deny everything. Your secrets are safe with me."

Connor ruffled Nico's hair. For once, Nico didn't immediately duck out of his reach. His pulse rushed in his ears as Connor made a mess of his head. The ruffling seemed to last longer than usual. Maybe it was Nico's imagination, but Connor's hand lingered as he trailed away. His touch was warm.

"Talk to you later?" Connor asked.

"…yeah." Nico slowly backed away. He almost tripped over a rock. He didn't know where to focus. His vision was filled with Connor's smile and his curls and his hand, waving at Nico.

As Connor jogged toward the circle of cabins, Nico wandered off in the direction of the woods. He didn't bother concentrating where he was going. His head felt like it was floating high above him, attached to his neck by a string.

Something cold and wet covered his foot. Nico jumped. He'd almost walked into the creek. Luckily there was no one around to see. Nico was tempted to smack some sense into himself. He didn't know what he was thinking.

That was wrong. He did know. He had been thinking about Connor. Again. Nico closed his eyes, trying to burn Connor's image out of his mind. All that did was make it worse. Sticking his head in the water might snap him out of it. He sat down on the bank and kicked a pebble in.

 _I can't do this again. I don't have a crush on Connor Stoll._

Nico had thought he was smarter than this. Getting warm and fuzzy over boys he couldn't have was something he should've grown out of when he gave up on Percy. If only Connor hadn't been so nice. If only Persephone hadn't spoken to Aphrodite. Damn it all. Damn Connor and his persistence.

 _I don't have a crush on Connor Stoll,_ Nico thought. Unfortunately, saying something didn't make it true.


End file.
